


I wear your shirt like it's your arms around me (it smells so exactly like you)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And so is Jack, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mac is a kinky bastard, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sharing Clothes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Mac was aware that this wasn't healthy, but he was past the point of caring. It had taken all his nerve to take the cuff from a pile of Jack's things several months ago, and now... well, now he probably looked like a crazed stalker. The shirt he was wearing wasn't his, it was one of Jack's, a dusky charcoal gray that Mac would have never picked for himself. And the olive-green tactical pants? Those were Jack's, and so were the socks under Mac's boots - he would have taken a pair of Jack's, but his feet were significantly bigger than Mac's and they didn't fit.(Or the one where Mac starts wearing Jack's clothes after he leaves... and then Jack comes back)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it's us again!
> 
> So, we wrote this a few weeks ago and when this morning I saw the messages Sammy sent me along with the new pictures of Mac wearing a jacket that looks _awfully_ like Jack's, I knew it was time to start posting this fic.
> 
> Please, check out the tags - I listed them all right away even though some things happen in later chapters, but I want you to know what you're getting yourself into :D
> 
> The title is from the song "Your Shirt" by Chely Wright. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As he got out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, Mac glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, happy to see he still had around twenty minutes before Desi came to pick him up to go to work. After tossing the towel on the bed, he walked over to his dresser and picked out some clothes, and as he was buttoning up his shirt his gaze fell on another item in the drawer. Exhaling shakily, he picked up the leather cuff he kept hidden there and lifted it to his nose, breathing in the familiar smell.

Mac was aware that this wasn't healthy, but he was past the point of caring. It had taken all his nerve to take the cuff from a pile of Jack's things several months ago, and now... well, now he probably looked like a crazed stalker. The shirt he was wearing wasn't his, it was one of Jack's, a dusky charcoal gray that Mac would have never picked for himself. And the olive-green tactical pants? Those were Jack's, and so were the socks under Mac's boots - he would have taken a pair of Jack's, but his feet were significantly bigger than Mac's and they didn't fit.

He knew this is insane, but in a way it... it helped him feel closer to Jack. It had been months since he had left to hunt Kovacs and the way they parted... it hit Mac hard, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. It didn't help that he had been in love with Jack literally for years, so what had started with a cuff and then evolved into a weird obsession was his only way of coping with missing Jack.

Thankfully the others hadn't noticed, or if they had they were too nice to call him out on it. Desi was the one who had been squinting at his fashion choices the most, with Riley a close second, but they had let him continue to wallow in his self-pity without shame. Shaking off his introspection, he exited his bedroom and grabbed his Swiss Army Knife - the one Jack gave him - off the kitchen counter. Then he headed for the door, picking up Jack's well-worn black leather jacket on the way.

Just as he opened the door he heard the rumble of Desi's car pulling up in his driveway. He quickly locked the house and then got into the passenger seat before Desi got the car back on the street. She drove like a maniac - but a very skilled one, just like Jack - and they spent the ride chatting about their previous mission. Once they got to the Phoenix they made their way to the war room and Mac frowned when they got closer because he could hear voices and laughter from the inside.

He made out Bozer's voice, and his dad's and Matty's... but there was another voice that made him stop dead in his tracks for a second before he barreled through the door, heart in his throat. And sure enough, there was Jack, hair and beard grown out longer than Mac had ever seen them. He looked... good, maybe a little tired, and his eyes lit up when he saw Mac. Before he could say anything, though, Mac was throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

Jack immediately hugged him back, his arms wrapping tightly around Mac's waist. "Hey, Mac," he said quietly near his ear, and Mac squeezed his eyes because hearing Jack's voice, actually having him back... it was making him emotional.

"Hi, Jack," he whispered, not trusting his voice. "You're back?"

Was it Mac's imagination, or did Jack push his face into Mac's newly-short hair for a moment as he breathed in? "Yeah, I'm back," he said, rubbing one hand up and down Mac's spine through the layers of jacket and shirt. "Nice haircut."

"Shut up," Mac mumbled with a grin, loving the chuckle Jack let out. He pulled back to look at him, but he barely managed to open his mouth to say... anything when he got elbowed in the ribs.

"Move over, genius, I want to hug Dalton too," Desi said, pushing Mac away and giving Jack a hug.

Mac was immediately tackled by Riley, who was just as excited as he was to see Jack. "I'm so glad he's back," she whispered in his ear, and Mac nodded his agreement.

"Okay, people," Matty said, a smile on her face. "As happy as I am to see Dalton, we do have some work to do." She looked at Mac and quirked a brow. "Would you two like to team up for a mission to Romania?"

Mac had no idea what his face looked like, but he suspected his eyes lit up like it was Christmas. He glanced at Jack probably with a pathetic, hopeful look and much to his relief Jack nodded with a smile... and that was when Mac remembered something and turned to look at Desi with wide eyes. "Desi, I’m-"

"It’s fine, Mac," she said with a smile. "He's your partner."

"Oh, don't worry, Desi, you and Riley are going to be busy in Mexico," James said, and even he looked happy, which was... weird, considering how things had been going lately. "Jets are all fueled up for you at the airport, and Jack? Good to have you back."

"Thanks," Jack replied, looking slightly stunned, and then the four of them were heading out the door toward the elevators.

Riley happily talked to Jack on their way to the garage, but Mac didn't mind. He was giddy at the thought of having Jack all to himself not only during the flight but also the mission, although now that he thought about it, he was getting a little nervous. Things had been... off between them before Jack left and Mac knew it was his fault, so now he was going to do anything to fix this.

Suddenly, with a startle he remembered what he was wearing - Jack's leather, his shirt, his pants... and he swallowed hard because if Jack called him out on it, he didn't know what he was going to do.

He forced himself to focus on getting to Romania and figured he wouldn't come up with some kind of excuse if Jack brought up his attire - maybe he could say his house had mold and he had to burn his wardrobe? Could be plausible.

They shared a car with the girls to the airport, and oddly, Jack asked Desi if she wanted to drive. She did it without complaint, but it was strange because Jack always drove when he was in the car. Once they reached the airport they parted ways, and Mac and Jack grabbed their go bags and boarded the plane.

It felt so familiar that Mac's chest actually hurt a little, but he forced himself to get a grip. "You don't like driving anymore?" Mac blurted out, and that actually felt normal too - him asking the weird, invasive questions. Jack looked up at him in a surprise and Mac chewed on his lower lip as he sat down. "It's just... you always used to drive."

Jack took the seat across from him, and they were close enough that their knees brushed every time he moves. "I... I'm still trying to get my feet back underneath me, you know?" he said, and while it sounded true enough, there was... something in his tone that was off to Mac's ears. "Did a lot of driving on the other side of the road hunting down Kovacs - wouldn't wanna accidentally get us killed in a head-on."

"That makes sense," Mac said, because it did, but he couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. On the other hand, it just might be him being paranoid and overthinking everything as always. "So... I'm assuming you found him? Since you're back?"

Jack's affable expression went dark. "He's dead. For real this time." He glanced out the window as they took off, and when he looked back at Mac his brown eyes were full of warmth again. "How about you guys? What did I miss? Bozer started tellin' me but then you and Dez showed up."

Mac looked away for a moment, his hands starting to twitch in his lap. "What... how much did he tell you?"

"Almost nothin', just that a lot happened in the last eight months," Jack replied, tilting his head and watching Mac with concern shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's... that's one way of putting it," Mac said quietly, wringing his fingers. "Charlie's dead."

"What?" Jack breathed out, shock all over his face, and he reached out to squeeze Mac's knee. "Mac, I am so sorry. Charlie was a good dude and I know you two were tight."

"Thanks, Jack," Mac murmured, and a crazy part of him almost put his own hand over Jack's, but he resisted. "Um... my dad has cancer, and he also told me after Charlie died that he got a bunch of Marines killed saving me when I got kidnapped in Afghanistan."

"Fuck," Jack whispered under his breath after being silent for a moment, and then he leaned forward, squeezing Mac's knee again. "How bad is it? The cancer, I mean."

"Hard to tell," Mac shrugged, desperately trying not to think about Jack's hand, heavy and warm through his jeans. "The treatments seem to be working... I haven't been going with him lately, though."

"Mac, what-" Jack started before abruptly pausing, his eyes widening. "Hang on a sec, you got kidnapped in Afghanistan?"

Mac nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "It was before I met you, before Peña..." He trailed off, clearing his throat. "Some guys made a bogus bomb and got me out there... they wanted someone to build real bombs, and I wouldn't do it. I got rescued after a couple of days... it wasn't that bad." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, Riley broke up with Billy because he was cheating on her, and... I think that's it?"

Something dark flashed in Jack's eyes, something that made him look dangerous, but also so hot, and Mac had to force himself to keep it together. "I'm gonna kill that punk," he growled quietly, and oh no, Mac had forgotten how hot that was as well. Jack took a deep breath to calm himself and when he spoke his voice was soft again. "But let's go back to you," he murmured, catching Mac off guard because... while everyone had tried asking him if he was okay, no one pushed after he said it was okay. But not Jack. "What happened? With Charlie, I mean." He seemed to reconsider after a moment. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"No, it's fine," Mac interjected, his eyes going wide. Jack's hand was _s_ _till_ on his knee, thumb rubbing absently at the joint, and it was slowly driving him insane. Haltingly he told the story of Mason and what he had done to Charlie, and how in the end Charlie had made the horrible choice that Mac couldn't have. "I... I couldn't save him. Not without killing all those people, and I knew he never would've forgiven me for that."

"It wasn't your fault, Mac," Jack said quietly after a moment, and Mac couldn't help but snort at that. "No, listen to me," Jack started softly before Mac could argue. "I'm sure you did your absolute best, you always do. You're not to blame here, that Mason dude is. And I know you're gonna find him and you're gonna beat him, and... if you let me, I'll do my best to help."

Mac looked at Jack's face and saw nothing but sincerity. "Of course, Jack," he murmured, twisting his fingers together in his lap, mostly to avoid touching his partner in a way that he shouldn't. "I... I missed you. And... I'm sorry for what happened after my dad showed up."

"I missed you too," Jack said, watching Mac's hands for a moment before reaching into his pocket... and producing a paperclip that he handed to Mac. He took it with wide eyes and immediately started bending it, ignoring the warmth that spreads through his chest. "And it's okay," Jack murmured. "I know having your old man back like that was hard, so... you did your best to deal with it."

Mac shook his head. "But I didn't, Jack," he protested, hands trembling just a little where they were working the metal apart. "I ran away like a scared little kid, and I couldn't even bother to return your phone calls or your texts. I should've let you come with me, or at least kept in touch, and I'm sorry."

"It... it hurt," Jack admitted, and Mac hated himself even more in this moment. "But I forgave you for that a long time ago." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand before he seemed to remember his other hand was still on Mac's knee. He took it away much to Mac's disappointment and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry too," he eventually said, his voice regretful. "I think I... I made a mistake back then. I assumed you wanted distance, so I kinda... pushed you away. And I knew I fucked up the second I left the war room to go hunt Kovacs."

"It's okay, Jack," Mac said softly, and he held out the transformed paperclip for Jack to take back - it was in the shape of the Delta insignia, just like the one he had made all those years ago in Afghanistan. "Maybe... maybe we can agree that we need to talk about our problems before we do anything stupid?"

Jack smiled softly when he saw the paperclip and he gently put it in his pocket. "Deal," he said, and offered Mac his fist that Mac immediately bumped with his own, unable to hold back a smile. "So how was working with Desi? She seemed... happy, back at the Phoenix. Happier than I've seen her in a long time."

"Desi's awesome, man," Mac said, tension bleeding from his neck and shoulders now that he knew they were on even footing. "We got off to a rough start, but she's great at what she does. Plus, uh..." He trailed off, unsure if he was supposed to spill this can of beans or not, but Jack was looking at him expectantly. "She and Riley are kind of... a thing now?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock and his lips moved for a moment with no sound coming out. "Well, I'll be damned," he eventually commented before shaking his head with a grin. "Definitely didn't see that one coming', but if they're happy then I'm good." He tilted his head a little. "You know, for a moment I thought you were gonna say _you_ and Desi were a thing," he said, and was it Mac's imagination, or did Jack sound... relieved?

"We... kinda tried that?" Mac admitted, running his fingers through his hair. He was still surprised at how short it was, cropped closer than it was even when he was in the army. He cut it because it was getting too shaggy... but also because it reminded him of Jack and he figured buzzing his head would be a little too extreme. "We went on a couple dates, and... we..." He trailed off, not one to kiss and tell, and cleared his throat. "We had some fun, but that's all it was. She's totally gone on Riley."

"Oh. Well..." Jack started, and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry it didn't work out," he said, but either Mac was going crazy, or it sounded like Jack didn't really mean it.

"Don't be, it's fine," Mac said with a shrug. "She's happy with Riley, that's all that matters. We're... I think we're better off as friends anyway."

"Cool, cool," Jack said, in a way that suggested he was anything but cool, and they lapsed into silence for a moment. It wasn't strained like their silences were before Jack had left, though, which was a pleasant change. "Say, I forgot to ask - what happened to my car? Is she still over at the apartment building?"

Mac blinked at Jack before he felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Um, no, it's... it's kinda in my garage?" He refused to call the GTO a 'she' like Jack did even though he found it endearing when Jack did it.

"What? No way, dude," Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Your garage is a dump."

"You see, I may have... cleaned it out?" Mac said, chewing on his lower lip. "Most of the stuff in there was garbage anyway."

"But you love garbage," Jack said, and that gave them both a good laugh. Afterward he regarded Mac with a warm gaze and jostled Mac's leg with his own. "Thanks, hoss. I know that was probably a shit ton of work, you didn't have to do that."

"I had help," Mac assured, shrugging his shoulders. "Bozer and Leanna came over after they moved and assisted me in filling a dumpster."

"That's nice, I... I really appreciate it," Jack said, his voice soft and warm. "I'd hate to think what would've happened to my baby out in that parking lot." They were quiet for a moment, but then Jack's eyes widened and he nudged Mac's leg again. "Wait, what did you just say? About Bozer and Leanna? Bozer moved out?"

"Yeah, about a month after you left," Mac replies, and without realizing it he was fiddling with the leather cuff hiding underneath his - no, _Jack's_ \- jacket and shirt. He stopped immediately, smoothing his hands down his thighs instead. "They've got an apartment that's about fifteen minutes away from me. It's been kinda weird living alone, I've never really done it before."

"Oh yeah, I bet it took a while to get used to," Jack said, and Mac nodded, choosing not to mention that he hadn't really gotten used to it, not really. It was still too quiet and too calm for him, and he didn't know if it was somehow related, but he had been having his nightmares more often lately. "Who cooks for you though?" Jack asked, and when Mac glanced at him, Jack's eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Bozer taught me how to make a few things," Mac said, cocking an eyebrow at Jack. "And there's always frozen meals and takeout."

"Hmm, true," Jack replied, a slow grin appearing on his face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. "But I bet you'd kill for a batch of Mama Dalton's fried chicken right about now."

Mac's mouth watered immediately and he knows Jack could tell, but he still tried to hide it. He also tried to ignore how gorgeous Jack look3d, happy and relaxed like that, but he was failing in that department as well. "Oh, fine," he grumbled after Jack kept looking at him knowingly for a moment. "I also missed your steaks, happy now?"

"There it is," Jack crowed, clearly pleased, and he folded his arms across his stomach. It was only now that Mac noticed he had bruises on both sets of knuckles, as well as marks that looked like they came from broken glass. "Now, how about you let an old man take a nap before we get to Bucharest, huh?"

"Yeah, of course," Mac said right away, immediately feeling bad. He didn't know when Jack had gotten back to LA, or when the Kovacs mission had actually ended, but Jack did look tired and Mac had been talking his ear off instead of letting him rest. "Go ahead, I'll wake you up when we start landing."

* * *

Bucharest was dark and beautiful when they landed, the air crisp with autumn. Since the fall of Communism a few decades ago it had become a cosmopolitan hub with all kinds of cultures mashing into one. Mac and Jack dumped their bags at their hotel before finding a quiet little French cafe in the Old Town neighborhood. Once they were seated, huddled together on the same side of the table, Mac pulled out his phone and showed Jack the mission brief that Matty had sent him.

"Apparently we're looking for a guy named Finn Donahue - he used to work for the DOD and the CIA thinks he might be trying to sell state secrets to a Russian asset here in Romania. They're supposed to meet up tomorrow for lunch at this cafe."

"Sounds like a delightful fella," Jack muttered, and Mac snorted out a quiet chuckle. He saw Jack discreetly look around, his eyes cataloguing every detail, and he knew that he was examining the place from the strategic point of view, in a way Mac never could. "So what's our play here?" Jack asked in a whisper. "We can't exactly confront him here, too many people. And the streets are gonna be crowded too during the lunch time."

Mac thought about it for a moment, trying out a few scenarios in his head. "Maybe we'll come back here tomorrow and... I don't know, get a table near them? I could build some kind of listening device, maybe."

"That ain't gonna disguise us very well," Jack pointed out, and then he said something that made Mac freeze. "Although I gotta say, you wearing my clothes makes you look different."

Mac forced himself to stay still instead of bolting outside and he inhaled slowly through his nose. "That still doesn't help us, Donahue will make us immediately," he said quietly, somehow keeping his voice steady even though his heart was racing. Of course Jack noticed, Mac was a fool to even hope that he wouldn't have, and now he wasn't sure what to do.

"Mhmm," Jack hummed, finishing off his coffee. "No point in dwelling on that here. Let's head back to the hotel," he said, and there was something in his voice that Mac immediately knew Jack was going to push, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Mac shoved the last of his croissant into his mouth so he didn't have to respond, and they walked down the gas lamp lit streets to their hotel. Once they got back up to the room, he noticed with some dismay that they only had one king-sized bed - that had escaped him when they first arrived. He made a beeline for his bag and pulled out stuff for a shower, hoping he could avoid the impending conversation with Jack.

He took a few steps toward the bathroom, but then he was startled as hell when his things were suddenly yanked out of his hand from behind. "Hang on, man," Jack's soft voice sounded near him and then Jack appeared in front of him. He didn't look angry, but at the same time Mac couldn't read the neutral look on his face, so it didn't make him feel any better. "Can we talk?"

Mac's heart leaped into his throat, and he watched as Jack put his stuff down on a side table. The t-shirt and sweatpants were Mac's, not Jack's, mostly because Mac had thought wearing Jack's sleeping clothes was crossing a boundary even he wasn't comfortable with. "I guess," he murmured, glancing down and away. "What, um, what did you want to talk about?"

He heard Jack sigh and then he walked back up to him, standing right in front of Mac. "I don't know, man, how about we talk about your sudden change of style?" Jack asked quietly, and god, this was Mac's worst nightmare coming true. "And how the stuff you're wearin' just happens to be mine?"

"I... I'm sorry, Jack," Mac said, just as quiet, his voice starting to tremble. He stared down at their boots, almost perfectly toe-to-toe. "There's no excuse for this, I'll... I'll make sure I wash everything and give it back, or I can buy you new-"

"Mac, hey," Jack interjected, his hand touching Mac's shoulder lightly. "I'm not mad, dude, I'd just like to know where your head's at. Why did you start wearing my clothes?"

True to his words, Jack didn't sound angry, so Mac risked looking up... and found Jack's face much closer than he expected, even though it was logical with how they were standing. Turned out the eye contact didn't help and Mac felt his lower lip tremble as his eyes filled with tears and he quickly glanced away. "I missed you," he admitted in a whisper, his voice trembling, "And one day I went to your apartment to check on it and I... I grabbed your leather cuff." He rolled up the jacket sleeve and then he did the same with the shirt one, revealing the cuff on his left wrist. "It sort of... escalated after that."

Jack's fingers wrapped around his wrist, and despite him saying he wasn't angry, for a second Mac thought he might have ripped the cuff off. He didn't do that, of course, but his thumb did rub over the leather. "What about my rings?" he asked. "Or my boots?"

"The boots didn't fit, your feet are bigger than mine," Mac replied, and this... this was the last reaction he was expecting. "Same with the rings, plus I didn't want to lose them."

Jack nodded, but he didn't say anything, his eyes glued to the cuff. After a moment he shook his head a little, like he tried to gather his thoughts, but he still didn't let go of Mac's wrist. "It's... you look good," he murmured, and cleared his throat when his voice came out all hoarse. Mac didn't understand what was happening, but he was too scared to move - not scared of Jack, but of somehow losing him and this... this moment.

Jack's grip was firm, but not too tight, and an awful part of Mac's brain wondered what it would feel like to have that hand hold other parts of his body like that. He licked his lips, and either Mac was finally losing it or Jack's eyes tracked the movement of his tongue. "I... thanks?" he said hesitantly, still not moving an inch. "So you're really not... upset?"

"No," Jack said, and Mac still couldn't read the expression on Jack's face which was driving him insane. "No, I'm... I'm not upset, Mac."

"Then what is it?" Mac heard himself ask, and he blanched when Jack's dark eyes snapped up and the way he was looking at Mac... it was like he could stare right into his soul. "It's... you're..." Mac struggled with words. "I can't read you, Jack."

"That might be a good thing," Jack said, his voice dropping to a low rumble that Mac had never heard before, but it instantly made him weak at the knees. His grip on Mac's wrist shifted minutely, fingers tightening around the joint. It wasn't painful, it was... something else entirely. "If you knew what I was thinking right now you'd run out of this room and you wouldn't look back."

Mac swallowed hard because that sounded like... like Jack could be thinking about what Mac had been dreaming about for years. It was nearly impossible and surreal, but Jack was watching him with dark gaze and the way he was gripping Mac's wrists almost made Mac groan, but definitely not in pain. "I don't think I would," Mac said, and he almost didn't recognize his own voice, low and raspy. "Try me."

Something almost dangerous flashed in Jack's eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak - but before he could say whatever he was thinking, his phone rang. It scared the shit out of both of them and made them jump apart, Jack's hand dropping from Mac's wrist like he had been burned. "Jesus!" he exclaimed, letting out a breathless laugh as he fumbles for his phone and put it on speaker. "Hey, boss lady. Checking up on us already?"

"Yes, Dalton, I'm just making sure Bucharest is still standing," Matty said dryly, but Mac barely heard her, too busy trying to calm his racing heart. "Usually no news from you means bad news."

"Aw, Matty, you say the sweetest things," Jack drawled, and Mac was grateful that Jack decided to carry the conversation. "But it's all good. We're at the hotel, planning how to approach the target tomorrow."

"It's not going to be easy," James's voice pointed out - and wow, nothing killed potential arousal like hearing your father on a phone call. "That area is crawling with civilians during the day - although I'm sure you already figured that out."

"What if we pretend to be a couple?" Mac blurted out, sucking in a sharp breath right after the words left his lips. What the hell was he thinking? "I m-mean, if Donahue thinks we're just on a date at the cafe he won't look at us twice, right?"

Jack's head snapped in Mac's direction and once again his eyes turned darker and dangerous. "That's not the worst idea," Matty admitted after a moment. "Could work. What do you say, Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Mac, making him swallow. "Could work."

"As long as you think you can be convincing," James said, and Mac almost let out a hysterical laugh but bit his tongue to keep it in. "Keep us posted."

Matty hung up, and the room was shrouded in silence. Mac couldn't make himself look at Jack, staring instead at the darkened street outside through the window blinds. He had no idea what to say, sweat breaking out on the back of his neck, and he debated making a run for the bathroom.

He didn't, standing completely still, and after a moment he heard Jack's soft footsteps getting closer - he knew he heard them only because Jack let him. "You were saying?" he asked in a quiet voice, referring to their... conversation before the phone rang. "When I told you to try me."

Jack's hand landed flat on his chest, palm pressed over Mac's rabbiting heart. He pushed, gently but firmly, and walked forward while Mac stepped back, stopping only when Mac's back touched the cool brick of the wall behind him. He wasn't pinned, not exactly, but he was definitely trapped... and the excited flush that ran through his body told him he liked it. When his eyes flicked up to Jack's face that unreadable expression was back... and then Jack leaned in, bearded jaw brushing Mac's cheek, mouth pressed right against his ear. "I wanna tie you up with that shirt of mine," he whispered, breath damp and hot on Mac's skin. "I wanna take my sweet time stripping you out of the rest of _my_ clothes, then fuck you all night long, until the only thing you remember is my name and how to beg me for more."

Mac shivered and he exhaled slowly, his hands twitching restlessly near his hips. He didn't know if this was just lust for Jack, or maybe more - although he suspected it might be more, he _hoped_ it was more - but at this point nothing would stop Mac from saying what he desperately wanted to say.

"Do it then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I bet you weren't expecting the second chapter so soon, but the response we got to this fic made us so excited that we decided to just drop this and surprise you.
> 
> So listen. This? This is 9444 words of porn. 9444 words of pure filth. It's definitely the dirtiest thing we've ever written together (the dirtiest thing I've ever written at all, don't know about Sammy). I wouldn't recommend reading it in public, just sayin'.
> 
> Enjoy 😈

Jack went stock still for a split second, like his brain had to process what he just heard. Then he let out a low groan and pressed their bodies together, sliding his hand up from Mac's chest, over his throat - where he paused to squeeze lightly, making Mac's toes curl - and up into his hair. It was short, so there wasn't a lot to grab, but Jack made do, threading his fingers into blond strands and tugging, tipping Mac's head back so he could have access to his throat. He mouthed over Mac's skin, licking the birthmark near the hinge of his jaw before moving to seal their lips together in a filthy kiss, leading with his tongue.

Mac moaned loudly because Jack tasted even better than he had ever imagined, and he wrapped his arms around Jack, clinging to him as close as he could. The kiss was urgent and hard, so dirty it would have made Mac blush if he stopped to think about it, but he didn't - all that mattered was Jack's mouth on his. His arm circled Mac's waist and then Jack pressed himself even closer, pushing Mac roughly against the wall, tugging on his hair as his knee spread Mac's legs apart.

His thigh ground against Mac's already hardening dick through the material of their jeans and he broke the kiss to gasp for air, Jack's mouth attaching itself to his pulse and sucking hard. Mac's hips twitched each time Jack tugged his hair, and he had never thought of himself as submissive... but there was something about Jack doing whatever he wanted to him that made every nerve in Mac's body sing. He didn't resist when Jack pulled him away from the wall and toward the bed by the front of his shirt, pushing the jacket off Mac's shoulders and nipping at his jaw as his fingers started working on the buttons.

He dealt with them in a record time, but instead of sliding the shirt off Mac he pushed him down on the mattress. Mac fell down with a huff and when he glanced up Jack was standing by the bed, slowly looking him up and down with that dark gaze and a smirk so dangerous that it made Mac tremble with want.

He leaned down and slipped his fingers between the shirt and Mac's skin, pushing it off almost agonizingly slowly. Once that was done, Jack took the sleeves of the shirt and wrapped them around Mac's forearms, tying a knot behind his back. Mac tested his bonds and shuddered when he found he couldn't get free, not without some serious work... and he didn't have time for that because Jack was smacking him on the thigh, just hard enough to sting. "Turn over. Ass up."

Mac's breath hitched and he held Jack's gaze for a moment longer before slowly turning over and shifting on his knees until his ass was up. He was fully exposed and completely vulnerable like that and that was a first for him - he had never been with anyone like that before, but he trusted Jack with everything, including this. He felt the mattress dip and he felt Jack's presence behind him, not touching, but close enough. "Fuck," Jack groaned, his voice a low, dangerous rumble. "If you could only see yourself right now."

His hands landed on Mac's waist, squeezing lightly, thumbs massaging at the dip at the base of his spine. They were rough with callouses and _huge_ , and he tugged until Mac's ass was pressed flush against the hot, hard bulge in Jack's jeans. They both moaned at the contact - Mac's slightly muffled since his cheek was pressed to the mattress - and then Jack's hands were slipping around to the front of Mac's jeans. His fingertips rubbed lightly over Mac's straining erection... and then disappeared completely along with the pressure on his ass, since Jack crouched down to remove Mac's boots along with his own. A smack to his ass shook loose another moan from Mac's lips, along with Jack saying, "Don't move."

Mac hadn't planned to, it wasn't like he really could move, but now that he wasn't _allowed_ to, it made him shake with arousal. Once his boots and socks were gone, and presumably so were Jack's, Mac felt the mattress shift and then Jack was pressing against his ass again. "Do you have any idea..." he started, his hands slowly running up and down Mac's sides. "How I felt when I saw you dressed like that in the morning? What it did to me?"

Mac exhaled harshly, his cock twitching in his pants with every touch from Jack's hands. "N-No, I don't."

"It took every little shred of self-control I have not to pin you to the floor and fuck you right there in the war room," Jack told him, one hand slipping lower to massage at Mac's twitching stomach. The other one joined it a moment later, and he opened the button on Mac's jeans, sliding the zipper down at a glacial pace. "I've wanted you - wanted _this_ \- for so fucking long, baby. And being away from you for eight months meant I had a harder time pretending otherwise."

Mac let out the softest whimper when Jack's fingers slid into the pants to brush over his cock through his underwear. He left one hand right there, teasing Mac with the feather light touch while his other hand moved to massage one of Mac's ass cheeks. "Fuck, baby, you're so gorgeous," Jack growled, and the tone of his voice combined with the endearment made Mac moan. "The things I wanna do to you, oh god," he groaned, grinding into Mac's ass a few times. "So if you want out, now's the time."

Mac glanced back at Jack and for all his tough talk, there was affection mixed in with the lust on his face. That made Mac breathing hitch in the best way, because maybe... maybe this wasn't just sex for him. "No way," he replied hoarsely, and wiggled his ass just a little. "I'm good, Jack, I want this."

"Fuck," Jack growled out, eyes going impossibly darker. His hands moved in unison, pulling the pants down and off, then opening his own jeans. Then his hand was back, cupping Mac's cock through his underwear, grinding against him once again, their underwear the only thing separating them now... and Jack was _big_.

Mac's hands twitched behind his back and he moaned loudly, trying to push back against Jack for more frictions... and he got spanked hard for his trouble. "I said don't move," Jack growled, flattening his palm on Mac's cock and rubbing it, making Mac whine in pleasure.

"Please, Jack," he whispered before he could stop himself and Jack squeezed his ass cheek in response.

"Please what?" he growled, fingers toying with the waistband of Mac's underwear. "Let's see how you beg, pretty boy."

"Please just... touch me, _please_ ," Mac said, his voice cracking with desire.

Jack squeezed his ass again, leaning down to bite his shoulder and murmur, "Good boy." Then his hands were inching down Mac's underwear until his cock sprung free, tossing them away and stripping off his own a second later. He put both of his hands on Mac's hips and dragged him backward, groaning when his cock slid in between his ass cheeks, pushing them apart. "Oh, sweet lord, you're gonna feel so good around me, I just know it."

Mac was already panting, groaning when he felt Jack's big cock rubbing against him, and he pushes his hips back, needing more, purposefully disobeying Jack. He cried out when he spanked him again and he whimpered when Jack smacked his other ass cheek as well, just as hard. "Mhmm, I think you did that on purpose," Jack murmured, running his finger up and down Mac's spine. "You like being spanked, baby? Like a good slut that you are?"

If this were anyone else, that kind of talk would have had Mac leaving the bed, but with Jack... he _knew_ deep in his bones that Jack didn't actually think he was a slut, at least not in a bad way. "Yeah, I like it," Mac said, gasping when Jack spanked him again, hard enough that he felt his skin flush red. "Jack, _please_."

"I'm feelin' generous, so how about I give you a choice?" Jack proposed, that finger still sliding over Mac's back, tracing patterns into his skin. "Do you want me to lick you open until you come? Or... do you want me to put you over my knee and spank you?"

Mac's breath hitched because both of those options sounded fantastic and made the arousal burn through his body. But Jack told him to choose and deep down Mac knew what he wanted, what he _needed_. "S-spank me, Jack. Please, I'm... _please_."

Jack chuckled darkly and grabbed Mac by the hips again, maneuvering them both until Jack was sitting on the edge of the mattress with Mac sprawled across his lap, his beet-red face burning against the sheets. One of Jack's hands wound into his hair, pulling just enough to sting and keeping him still, while the other one stroked over his ass almost reverently. "How many times should I spank you, baby? How much can you take?"

Mac swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep breathing. His body was trembling in anticipation and a part of him was sure he must be dreaming... but if he was then he hoped he never woke up. "Please, Jack," he whispered softly, and he heard Jack's breath hitch when he realized Mac was giving up the last remains of control he had. " _Please_."

Jack was quiet for so long that Mac almost pushed up against the hand on his head, wondering if something was wrong or if Jack was having second thoughts - but then his hand slapped Mac's ass, the crack of it echoing through the hotel room. It was an instant, bright pain that made Mac cry out in pleasure, his hips jerking forward as his cock dripped precome against Jack's leg. Another brutal smack to his ass followed, and another, and another, until Mac was shaking and sobbing openly but pushing back into the hits every time.

Mac had never thought he would be into something like this, but he loved it, the pain mixing with pleasure in the best, overwhelming way, and he suddenly realized he was so close it was driving him insane. He started grinding against Jack's leg, crying out when Jack spanked him even harder, his grip on Mac's hair tightening with each hit. "Fuck, you're killin' me, baby," Jack growled, flattening his hand on Mac's ass and rubbing it slowly. "You wanna come like this? Or should I start getting you open for me?" Mac only whimpered in response and got spanked again. "Choose or I'll do it for you."

He almost wanted to see what happened if he stayed silent, but the need to come was hammering at the back of his brain. "More... do it until I come, please," he begged, squirming from the lack of stimulation now that there had been so much. "I'll... I'll let you do whatever you want after, just - " another hard smack to his ass jarred him forward and made him moan " - oh _fuck_."

"Once you come I'm finally going to get to taste you," Jack said, spanking him once, twice, three times, varying the pace so Mac didn't know quite when it was coming. "I'm going to lick you open, get you all nice and wet for me... and then I'm gonna fuck you all night long, just like I promised." Another spank, and Mac had lost count of how many it had been, but he was so close he could taste it. "My stamina's pretty incredible, or so I've been told. Sometimes I even come more than once at a time."

Mac moaned loudly at that, his imagination working overtime as he pictured what Jack had just talked about. His screams were getting higher and louder with each smack and after a moment Jack growls, tugging on his hair harder and spanking him a few times in a rapid succession, making Mac come, shouting Jack's name as his entire body shook with the best orgasm of his life.

It seemed like it went on forever, his fingers curling behind his back as a continuous moan left his mouth. He barely had time to get his breath back before Jack was re-positioning them again, this time with Mac on his stomach on the bed and Jack behind him, in between his thighs. He leaned forward and rubbed his cock between Mac's abused ass cheeks, and the gentle press of his lips to the back of Mac's neck was... unexpected. "You okay?" he rumbled out, the words reverberating against Mac's spine.

Mac's chest filled with warmth and his heart fluttered when he heard the concern in Jack's voice. "Yeah, I'm okay," he replied softly, and Jack kissed his skin lightly one more time before biting down on Mac's shoulder.

"Good," he murmured, and then he kissed his way down Mac's spine. He paused when he reached Mac's wrists, bound on his lower back, and he nipped on one of them before moving lower, his teeth grazing the sensitive red skin on his ass cheek.

Mac trembled in anticipation of what was about to happen, biting the inside of his cheek. Jack's hands palmed his ass before spreading him, exposing his hole to the cool air of the room. He felt Jack's breath ghost on his entrance, and then Jack's tongue flicked out to lick over his hole. That resulted in Mac letting out a throaty groan, fingers flexing as his hips twitched involuntarily. "Oh my _god_ , Jack."

Jack groaned and he pressed his tongue against Mac's entrance, rubbing and circling it teasingly, making Mac's twitch again. Jack chuckled and pulled back, ignoring Mac's whine of protest, and just as Mac was about to start begging again, he was licking over his hole again and then he pushed his tongue inside him.

Fire licked up Mac's spine and he made a wanton noise that would have normally embarrassed him, but he was too turned on to care. Jack's tongue started coaxing him open in earnest and Mac arched into it, crying out whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot. It felt almost too good after that orgasm but Mac wasn't about to stop - which was good, because once he was all wet Jack slid a finger into his hole.

Mac moaned at the intrusion, forcing himself to breathe as Jack moved his finger in and out. He didn't wait long before adding a second finger and while it burned a little Mac loved it and he cried out loudly, tugging on his restraints, his fingers flexing. "Fuck, baby, you're so gorgeous like that," Jack said lowly, his voice deep and hoarse with arousal. "You're gonna be so incredible, so tight and good for me."

Mac let out a whimper in response to those words, which made his cock twitch feebly as it tried to get back in the game. Jack pushed his fingers in and out in an imitation of fucking, spreading and scissoring them every once in a while before he added a third one along with more spit. "You got lube with you?" Jack asked, but when Mac only moaned in response he spanked him with his free hand. "Use your words, baby."

The sudden sparks of pain made Mac moan again, but he forced his brain to come up with words. "Y-yes," he stuttered out, panting and pushing his hips up, needing more of the burning pleasure. "It's in m-my bag."

"Good boy," Jack murmured, patting Mac's ass before he continued to finger him open more roughly than before. The praise did something to Mac and he just whimpered quietly, letting out a sob when Jack's fingers pressed against his prostate.

He was hard and aching between his legs again, but it was going to take more to get him off this time - that was how it always worked. He gasped when Jack continued to stroke over his prostate, whining when all of a sudden he removed his fingers and started to get off the bed. His other hand flattened on Mac's lower back, pushing him down into the mattress. "You know the drill - no moving until I come back."

Mac whimpered, but stayed still, breathing heavily and closing his eyes for a moment. He heard Jack move around the room and grab Mac's bag in search for lube - Mac had never been happier about the lube being useful for many things and always having it with him. He was so hard and desperate for friction that he considered grinding against the mattress, but Jack had told him not to move... but a part of Mac wanted to disobey to see what happened. He liked praise, but he also liked adrenaline and breaking the rules, so after a moment he made up his mind and started moving, slowly rolling his hips down and moaning when his cock rubbed against the sheets underneath him.

He felt Jack's gaze on him as soon as he made noise, but Jack took his sweet time zipping Mac's bag shut and walking back to the bed. He climbed on the mattress and put his hand back where it had been before, weighing down Mac's hips until he couldn't move. The other one fisted Mac's hair and pulled his head back until Jack could lean over him and put his mouth against his ear to growl, "What did I say about not movin'?"

His grip was tight and Mac groaned quietly, shivering when he felt Jack's hot breath on his skin. His hips tried to twitch, but Jack was firmly pinning them down, seemingly without any effort, and Mac was so turned on he could barely breathe. "What..." he started, his voice somehow steady. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He felt Jack smile against his skin, like he had expected not only this behavior, but Mac to be a smartass about it. "Well, let's see," Jack mused, his nails scratching along Mac's scalp. "I could spank you again, but I'm not sure that would qualify as a punishment since you like it so much... what if I don't fuck you? Just leave you to your own devices?"

"Mhmm, y-yeah, that would suck," Mac admitted, his fingers flexing again, and he still tried to move under Jack's hand. "I don't think you're gonna follow through, though."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Jack growled in his ear, his grip on Mac's hair tightening.

"You want it too much," Mac murmured, moaning softly when Jack bit at the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You'd be p-punishing yourself."

"Anyone ever tell you you're too smart for your own good?" Jack asked, his hands leaving Mac's body as he sat back up. He spanked him once, _hard_ , and Mac's whole body jolted with it even as he laughed.

"Only everyone I've ever met, except for you." That gave Jack pause, and his next touch was feather-light, running his fingers through Mac's hair to put it back where it belonged. Then Mac heard the cap on the lube snap open, and the next thing he felt was the blunt press of the head of Jack's cock against his hole.

He shivered in anticipation, but then the pressure was gone and Jack's big hands were gripping his hips and hoisting him up until his ass was up and he was on his knees, his face pressed into the mattress. "That's better," Jack muttered, smacking Mac's ass lightly before lining himself up again and rubbing Mac's hole teasingly with the head of his cock.

"Jack, please," Mac whimpered, trying and failing not to squirm. He cried out sharply when Jack started pushing in, and along with the constant pressure he felt Jack's hand between his shoulder blades, rubbing soothingly.

"Breathe, darlin'," he said, and Mac sucked in a harsh breath for each inch Jack slipped inside his body.

Eventually, he bottomed out and groaned loudly, his hands gripping Mac’s hips tightly enough to bruise. "Fuck, I was right," he breathed out, but stayed still, giving Mac time to get used to the stretch. Jack was so big and Mac felt so full it was almost too much, but he loved it and he needed more. "I knew you would feel incredible, baby." He slid one hand up and down Mac's arm before brushing his fingers over the cuff Mac was still wearing and the knot tying his wrists. "And you're so pretty, tied up for me like that, like a goddam present."

Despite the dirty talk, Jack didn't move an inch until Mac started shifting underneath him, whining and moaning. "Jack, please, I need you to move."

"Okay, baby," he murmured, bending to kiss one of the marks he had left behind. Then he pulled back oh so slowly before thrusting forward in one smooth glide.

He set up a slow, steady pace, making Mac gasp with each thrust. It felt amazing, even better than Mac had ever imagined, but he... he needed more. He needed Jack to make him fall apart and he swallowed hard when he remembered what Jack had said about his stamina. "Please, Jack," he whispered, moaning when one of Jack’s deep thrusts found his prostate. "H-harder, please."

Jack slid an arm under Mac's waist to help keep him up, and his next thrusts were harder and faster. "God, you're so fucking tight," he said against the back of Mac's neck, teeth grazing his hairline. "You're so good for me, baby, oh god." He changed the angle just a little and Mac practically howled as every thrust started striking his prostate. "You think you can come again? From just this?"

Mac nodded as much as he could with his face mashed into the mattress, moaning brokenly with how good it felt, and then Jack suddenly stilled. "What did I tell you?" he murmured, straightening up and smacking Mac's ass, ignoring his whine. "Use your words."

"Y-yes, I... I wanna come like this, _please_ ," Mac moaned, words tumbling out of his mouth, whimpering when Jack starts thrusting into him again.

"And then what?" Jack panted, tightening his arm around Mac, his hips slamming into him. "You're gonna let me keep fucking you?"

"Oh, _oh_ , yes," Mac replied, face mashed against the sheets once again, his knees and Jack's arm the only thing keeping him from collapsing. "Yes, you can... you can fuck me as much as you want, please, just - " He cut off, breathless and trembling as Jack pounded inside him even harder, and all of a sudden heat washed down his back and he was coming. A throaty moan left his lips as his come stained the bed, Jack's thrusts slowing as he shuddered and shook.

"Fuck, baby," Jack groaned when Mac clenched around him, and while he slowed down, he didn't stop moving and he was grinding against Mac, still rock hard inside him... and apparently nowhere near done. After a moment Mac stopped shaking so much and he moaned softly when Jack circled his cock with one finger, pressing it against Mac's stretched entrance.

"Fuck, look at you," Jack breathed out, hands grasping at his ass, hips working in little circles. "I knew you'd be amazing like this." It was then that Mac realized Jack was coming in him while he talked, heat flooding his insides and dripping out around Jack's erection. "You love this, don't you? Lying underneath me while I just use you?" He didn't wait for Mac to respond, choosing instead to grasp at Mac's sides as he sat back against the headboard, taking Mac with him.

Mac made a broken sound because he wound up sitting in Jack's lap, cock buried deep inside him. Jack's arm circled his waist and brought him closer as his teeth sank into his shoulder. "I did promise you all night of fun, didn't I?" he murmured, slowly running his hand up and down Mac's chest, flicking his nipple with his thumb. "I'm nowhere near done with you, baby."

Mac rested his head back against Jack's shoulder, but made a noise of discomfort when it put pressure on his bound arms. Jack shushed him and tugged on the shirt until it came loose, freeing Mac's hands; then he took Mac's wrists in his hands and rubbed the circulation back into them, kissing and nuzzling at the soft skin behind Mac's ear. "You alright? Or do you wanna stop?"

Mac's heart fluttered at that sweet gesture and just for a second he melted against Jack, closing his eyes and hoping like hell he wasn't imagining things. Jack just held him, patiently waiting for an answer, and after a moment Mac turned his head to look at him. "Don't stop," he whispered softly. "Please... don't stop."

Jack met his gaze and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth, slow and sweet. Mac almost couldn't believe it was happening in the middle of sex like this, but he was not about to start complaining. And then Jack started rolling his hips up into Mac's and he was so deep inside that Mac could practically feel him in his throat. He laced his fingers with Mac's and rested them on his thighs, groaning in his ear as Mac matched his movement and clenched down on him.

"God, baby," Jack groaned, his hips snapping up a bit harder, making Mac choke out a moan. "You're so incredible, so good for me," he praised, and Mac felt himself flush red, clenching down on Jack's cock. "Fuck, how many times do you think I can make you come, hmm?" He bit down on Mac's shoulder and rubbed his skin with his stubble. "Because I could fuck you until morning."

Mac had no idea how long they had been going at it, but just the idea of Jack being able to wring another orgasm out of him made him whimper and shudder, squeezing Jack's fingers with his own. His whole body ached in the best possible way, and he still wanted more, he would stay like this forever if he could. "So good, Jack," he gasped out, their mouths meeting in another wet kiss when he tilted his head the right way. "This... I've never felt like this before."

"Me neither," Jack mumbles against his lips, holding him even closer if that was possible. The way he was looking at him with so much lust, but also affection in his eyes, it took Mac's breath away and he let himself hope that maybe... maybe Jack felt the same way.

His thoughts were interrupted by another sharp snap of Jack's hips and Mac can't help but moan, throwing his head back on Jack's shoulder and staring at the ceiling. "J-Jack, oh god."

"I know, darlin', I know," Jack said in his ear, fucking him faster, using his knees to spread Mac's legs and grind against his prostate. It was too much and not enough all at once, and Jack's pace was getting rougher and more frenetic. "Baby... baby, can I... I need more," Jack said, hands slipping out of Mac's to bruise his hips instead. "M'gonna put you on your belly and fuck you until you come again. Think you can handle that?"

Mac didn't know, he had never experienced something like that before, but he was not about to say no, he wanted it too much. "Y-yeah, yes," he gasped, and the world shifted around him as Jack slid out of him and rolled them over until Mac was lying on his stomach. A moment later Jack covered his body with his, pinning him down to the mattress, and Mac whimpered when he felt the head of Jack's cock press against his entrance _again_.

He sank back into Mac's abused hole with no resistance, the way eased by the come leaking out of his body. A long low sound left Mac's body, his muscles fluttering around the intrusion. He felt used and overwrought, and to his complete shock his cock was stirring _again_. "F-Fuck, Jack," he sobbed, tears welling in his eyes. He had no control over the words that fell out of his mouth next: "I... I want you to come in me again, just... just _ruin_ me. Please."

Jack stilled for a moment and then he growled and bit down on Mac's shoulder, no doubt leaving another mark next to the bruises from earlier. He shoved one arm between Mac and the mattress and used it to hug him close to his chest... and then he pulled back almost entirely only to slam back inside again. Mac let out a loud scream, tears rolling down his cheeks, and then Jack started fucking him fast and hard, panting and groaning in Mac's ear with every thrust. The burning ache was overwhelming, but at the same time Mac loved it, sobbing and whimpering with every slam of Jack's hips.

He wasn't sure how long Jack had been fucking him like that, but eventually he grew pliant in his hold, his strength slowly leaving him... and suddenly Jack was gone, pulling out completely. Before Mac could question what was going on, he was being rolled on his back and then Jack was between his legs again, pushing into him in one smooth move, going back to the brutal pace from before... and his hand was inching closer to Mac's throat.

One of Mac's hands pulled at the sheets near his hip, and the other one grabbed at Jack's wrist, placing his hand on his throat and pushing down on his fingers imploringly. "Choke me," he said, his voice breaking, eyes rolling back in his head when Jack thrusted in particularly hard, his erection red and straining against his stomach. "Please."

Jack's eyes were almost entirely black and the corner of his lips twitched up in a smirk as he tightened his fingers around Mac's throat, thrusting hard into him at the same time. Mac's scream got cut off by the lack of air and he arched on the mattress, both hands gripping the sheets now as he writhed underneath Jack.

Jack timed each squeeze of his fingers with his thrusts, so Mac's air got cut off only when Jack hit his prostate... which he started to do more and more often. Spots danced in Mac's vision and he could feel himself getting close, ready to fall over the edge... and Jack didn't let up, hips pistoning until all of a sudden he stilled completely, his cock pressing so hard against Mac's prostate that it was painful. His hand was like iron on Mac's throat, constricting just when Mac's body wanted air the most. "C'mon, beautiful, come again. I know you can do it, you're such a good little slut for me."

Mac let out a silent sob, trying to whimper, but no sound came out of his mouth, and just as he thought he was going to pass out Jack loosened the hold on his throat. Mac gulped in a harsh breath and then Jack's hips pulled back and he started moving again, going back to squeezing Mac's throat in time with his thrusts. "You just love that don't you?" Jack growled as Mac writhed underneath him, eyes rolling back in his head. "Being used by me like that, like the pretty whore that you are?" Those words combined with a few brutal thrusts and Jack's fingers tightening on his throat were enough to make Mac come for the third time, arching off the bed with a muffled scream as Jack fucked him through it. Once he was done Jack let him breathe and Mac felt himself go limp, his head lolling to the side... and Jack was still moving, his hips pistoning into him like a well-oiled machine, hard and fast, and Mac absently wondered if Jack was ever going to be done.

Both of Jack's arms slipped under his knees, pushing until they were practically touching his chest, crunching Mac up into a pretzel. He was completely at Jack's mercy, muscles unresponsive, and he mewled softly as Jack fucked into him impossibly deeper, harsh animal sounds leaving him as he chased his own release... but when he reached it, would this be over? Or would he need to come again? The thought made Mac sob, his nails coming up to claw at Jack's ass, wanting him closer even though it hurt now.

He was on the verge of passing out, everything too much, too intense, and he knew that if he asked Jack would stop... but he needed to feel Jack come. Black spots were dancing in his vision and he was only half aware of Jack's thrusts starting to get more erratic and rough, and how the sounds he let out were getting higher and more desperate. Eventually, just as Mac thought he wouldn't be able to take any more, Jack slammed into him a few more times before coming with a loud groan, biting down on Mac's collarbone as he pumped his come into him.

Mac shivered and cried as Jack continued to move his hips, riding out an orgasm that seemed to last for a full minute. Eventually he went still, lowering Mac's legs to the bed before he collapsed on top of him, still buried inside his body. Chests heaving, they both tried to remember what oxygen was, and Mac couldn't help but moan a little when he realized come was dripping out of his hole. He felt like a whore and didn't mind in the slightest, covered in sweat and spunk in a strange hotel room with a man that he loved more than anything.

He wanted to hug Jack close, but he couldn't move his arms and with a start he also realized that he still didn't know for sure what all of that meant for Jack. He was unable to focus on that, though, and he absently wondered if it was possible that maybe Jack had actually fucked his brain out of his head because that was exactly how it felt right now. His eyes slipped shut and it was getting harder to open them with every second, but Mac fought to stay conscious because... he was afraid that if he let go, this would turn out to be a dream.

Jack shifted a little on top of him, removing his face from where it was buried in Mac's neck. He lifted a trembling hand - which was disturbing because Jack's hands _never_ shook - and touched his fingertips to Mac's cheek, flushed red and sticky with sweat and dried tears. "Mac, I..." he started, but stopped just as quickly. There was a hunted look in his brown eyes, like he was afraid Mac was going to lash out at him any second. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't know where that came from, but... I thought I had a better handle on myself." His eyes widened and his voice dropped to something low and horrified: "Oh god, did I hurt you?"

Mac frowned because Jack's words didn't make any sense and he forced himself to focus. "What?" he mumbled, and even though everything was kind of foggy around the edges he clearly saw the distraught look on Jack's face. "What're you talking about?" he asked, his voice slurring just a bit from how tired he was, but he somehow managed to move his arms enough to rest his hands on Jack's biceps. "Why... why are you sorry?"

Jack's expression sort of... crumpled in on itself, and tears filled those gorgeous dark eyes. "I'm... I'm not sorry about what we did," he said, his hand cupping Mac's cheek, thumb rubbing over the skin under his eye. "And I'm not sorry about how I feel about you... which we should've talked about before we did anything." He froze again. " _Shit_ , I didn't ask you if you wanted a condom."

Mac blinked a few times, more in contact with reality than before because of Jack's obvious distress and guilt lacing his voice. "Jack, it's okay," he said softly, squeezing his arms - amazing, muscled arms, and that was _not_ what Mac should be thinking about right now. "I... I would've said no anyway. If you asked about condoms," he quickly clarified, not wanting Jack to think the wrong thing. "I would've told you if I had a problem with it."

"Would you have told me? Would I have even listened?" Jack's voice was getting higher in pitch, his breathing quickening as he veered toward panic. Mac had never seen him like this and it was alarming, especially the way he was starting to shake all over. "You're everything to me, Mac, my whole damn world, and I just... grabbed you and did whatever I wanted - I _hit_ you, called you names, did all sorts of shit. That's not... goddamn, I'm a fucking _idiot_."

Mac was completely awake now and he forced his body to move. He rolled them over, hissing when that made Jack slip out of him, and even though his body ached he forced himself to concentrate. He lied on top of Jack and touched his face with his hand, hoping to stop him from panicking. "Jack, calm down," he said softly, brushing his fingers over his stubble and loving how soft it was. "Jack, I _let_ you do all that, didn't I? I was into that just as much as you were."

Jack's eyes searched his face, and whatever he saw in Mac's expression made him relax fractionally. "You... you were?"

Mac let out a raspy laugh and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "Of course I was. I kept asking for more, remember? Half of that stuff I didn't even know I liked until you started doing it."

He couldn't see Jack, but he felt his steady breathing underneath him and after a moment felt Jack's hands tentatively settle on his hips which Mac suspected have hand-shaped bruises on them. "Still, I... I should've held myself back," Jack said quietly, and Mac didn't like the guilt and self-loathing he heard in his voice. "There are no excuses for what I did, for what I called you."

Mac made a frustrated sound and put both his hands on Jack's face, opening his eyes again so he could get his point across. "Jack, I _liked_ it," he implored, willing his partner to understand. "Would I like it if you started telling me I'm a slut all the time? Of course not, but in bed? It... it turned me on even more than I already was. So did the spanking, and the choking." He felt himself blush. "I've never done anything like that before... but I wasn't lying when I said sex had never felt like that before either."

Jack swallowed hard and he was looking up at Mac with such a vulnerable expression on his face that Mac's heart clenched. "You're sure I didn't hurt you?" Jack asked quietly. "You... you were barely conscious after we were... after I was done."

Mac thought about it just to be sure, and while several parts of his body ached and tingled in ways he hadn't known were possible, nothing _hurt_ , not in the way Jack was implying. "I was barely conscious because I came three times," he pointed out, mouth quirking into a smile when _that_ was the thing that made Jack blush. "That's never happened before." He paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "So... if we had acted like responsible adults and talked about our feelings first... I would've told you that I love you."

Jack's eyes widened and he froze, his mouth dropping a little. His lips were actually moving, but no sound came out and Mac patiently waited for Jack's brain to reboot. "You... really?" he eventually breathed out, and once Mac nodded he was alarmed when Jack's eyes filled with tears again.

"Jack? What-"

"I love you too," Jack interjected, blinking rapidly. "I just... never thought it would be possible for you to feel the same way."

Mac's brows furrowed. "Why not?"

Jack let out a sound that was something between a laugh and a sob. "Because I'm _me_ , Mac," he replied, voice catching, his hands shifting to rub up and down Mac's back. "I'm a liar and a killer, and all I've ever managed to do is hurt the people I love the most. I don't deserve you - the fact that you let me hang out with you at all is a fucking miracle in my book."

This time Mac's eyes widened in shock and he blinked a few times, completely speechless. "Jack, no," he said after he finally managed to find his voice. "You're the best person that I know, someone I trust the most in this world. You're amazing and... and so much more than just your job." He frowned and absently brushed his fingers over Jack's stubble as he remembered something. "What do you mean you're a liar? You never lied to me."

Jack smiles at him, but it was a weak thing. "I've been lying to you since the day I met you, darlin'," he said, one hand coming up to smooth away the lines on Mac's forehead before it carded through his hair, shaking the whole way like Jack couldn't believe he got to touch him. "Why do you think I gave you such a hard time back in the Sandbox? You were... so fucking _smart_ , funny and brave, and I wanted you so bad I could barely breathe."

"You think I was any better?" Mac asked, turning his head to kiss Jack's wrist. "You were so damn hot I could barely function which was _not_ helpful back in the Sandbox." Jack let out a small chuckle, so Mac considered it progress. "If I'd known wearing your clothes would get me a reaction like that, I would've done it a long time ago." He remembered something else. "Wait, you said you'd be lying if you said you didn't know where that came from... What did you mean by that?"

If it was possible, Jack turned even redder and it was _adorable_. "I... I've always liked things a little rough in bed," he admitted, whispering like he was spilling some kind of secret. "Not usually like _that_ , but most of the people I've been with aren't... into it like you were, or..." He trailed off, shame flickering across his face. "They wind up being afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Mac said immediately, leaning in to nuzzle Jack's beard. "I could never be afraid of you. I... I've never been into rough sex, or..." He hesitated, biting his lower lip. "I never liked sex that much, you know?” he admitted, something he had never told anyone. "But with you... it was incredible. All of it and I... I wouldn't mind doing it again. And again."

Jack stared at him like he had never seen him before, then wrapped his arms around Mac and hugged him close. "I love you," he murmured into his ear, kissing his cheek a second later, and it was such a tender gesture that it made Mac melt a little. "And I would very much like to do that again... maybe once we're not on a mission, because we both seemed to forget about that."

Mac blinked down at him as the realization dawned on him. "Shit," he breathes out before he laughed a little. "Good thing that’s tomorrow," he murmured, and then he leaned down and kissed Jack, for the first time since they had stopped fucking. "I love you, Jack, so much," he whispered, nuzzling Jack's cheek, before grinning. "So... should I wear your clothes more often?"

Jack grinned back at him and pulled him in for another kiss. "Yeah, I think you should," he replied, and then sat up with Mac in his arms. "I'm thinking maybe a shower's a good idea? Then we catch a few hours of sleep before we have to go interrupt this dude's meeting?" He paused, leaning in to bite Mac's ear. "Guess we don't have to pretend to be a couple, huh?"

"Guess we don't," Mac replied, grinning widely and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "Are you okay now?" he asked quietly, kissing Jack's jaw. "You seemed pretty freaked out earlier."

"I think I'm good." Jack shifted them to the side of the bed and grunted as he lifted Mac up, carrying him bridal-style to the bathroom. It was a huge bathroom with a big shower, and he sat down on the bench seat and turned on the warm water with his foot, Mac still perched on top of him. He kissed at the skin behind Mac's ear and started rubbing his hands over his tacky skin. "As long as we're on the same page with everything and you're comfortable, I'm fine."

"I'm always gonna tell you if I'm not," Mac promises quietly, kissing Jack's cheek and smiling when Jack hugged him closer. He felt his hands on his body, running up and down slowly, and he could tell when Jack noticed the bruises on his hips and on his throat. "It's okay, Jack," he murmured. "I loved it. And I have to admit, I like you carrying me."

"God, you're perfect," Jack muttered, nuzzling at Mac's jaw. His hand slipped over Mac's cock briefly before continuing on, but Mac couldn't help but shudder at the touch - if he could get it up again right now, he would. Then those curious fingers found his entrance, which was slippery with come and lube.

Mac shuddered again and a moan escapes his throat as he curled closer to Jack. "Damn, baby," Jack murmured, holding him close as his fingers pressed lightly against Mac's hole. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

"I'm a mess," Mac mumbled, burying his face in Jack's neck. He secretly loved it, loves having Jack's come in him and how oversensitive he was... and there was an insane part of him that almost wanted Jack inside him again.

He moaned a second time when Jack circled his fingertip around his entrance. "Too much?" he asked, his voice little more than a rumble in Mac's ear.

"N-no, I'm good," Mac whispered, clinging to Jack and exhaling shakily against his neck. He shifted a little and his eyes widened when he felt Jack's cock getting harder. "God, you're insatiable," he breathed out, brushing his fingers against Jack's cock and getting a moan in response. "Your stamina really is amazing." He pressed himself closer. "You wanna fuck me again?"

"Hell yes," Jack said lowly, and then he was slipping his finger out of Mac's body and shutting off the water, kissing Mac on the cheek when he made a confused sound. "Back in the bed though, okay? We're both tired enough that we could die in here."

He grabbed Mac under his ass and hefted him into his arms, walking back out to the mattress and setting him down gently. He rolled Mac on to his side and lied down behind him, sliding two fingers inside his hole and kissing at the back of his neck.

Mac let out a broken moan, squirming a little because of the oversensitivity, but at the same time he pushes back against Jack's fingers. Jack shifted a little behind him and wrapped his free arm around him, keeping him close as his fingers moved lazily in and out of him.

"God, you're still so _tight_ ," Jack said, teeth scraping over the shell of his ear. He removed his fingers and reached back, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock. Mac shuddered in anticipation and keened loudly when Jack started sliding into his abused body. He picked up Mac's closest leg and pushed his knee up toward his chest, stretching him wide so he could get as deep as possible.

Once their hips were flush he bit down on Mac's shoulder before pressing his mouth to his ear and whispering: "Can't believe you're lettin' me do this _again_... you really are a good little slut, aren't you?"

Mac's vision blurred with tears of pleasure and he nodded frantically. "Y-yes, but only for you," he stuttered out, crying out when Jack pulled back and started thrusting into him. "Just for you, J-Jack." Jack groaned loudly and he tightened his grip on Mac's leg, pressing his lips to Mac's neck as his hips moved in a steady pace, rocking into Mac and making him see stars.

Mac wasn't hard and he wasn't sure he would be, but he was feeling intense pleasure anyway, lancing up his spine each time Jack ground into his prostate. "You're damn right, just for me," he growled, and he squeezed Mac's thigh before he let it go. "Keep that there." His hand landed on Mac's chest instead, pinching and rolling one of his nipples... and then it crept higher, until it rested on his throat.

Mac's breath hitched and he twisted his fingers in the bedsheets in front of him. Jack's hand gently massaged his throat and then he squeezed hard, cutting Mac's air just as he thrusted into him harder and Mac's body jolted, arching against Jack. He writhed, letting out a silent moan, and Jack groaned loudly, pressing himself closer and thrusting harder.

"Jack, oh," Mac gasped out as soon as he got oxygen again. His cock twitched feebly, but he didn't care, too concerned with how his whole body felt like it was on fire. Jack's pace was getting faster, which either meant he was getting close or he just liked the way was is clenching around him every time he squeezes his throat. "M-More, Jack, please."

"I may be insatiable, but look at you, begging like a pretty little whore," Jack growled in his ear, and squeezes his throat again, pounding into him and tightening his grip until black spots danced in Mac's vision. His cock twitched again, but he already knew he wouldn't get hard again, but it was okay - he was fine with Jack just chasing his release and using him for that.

Jack let him breathe and slammed his hips home once, twice more before he chokes Mac again, moaning loudly in his ear as he started to come. Warmth flooded Mac's insides and he whimpered with it, an orgasm that had nothing to do with his cock spreading through his body and making him sob. He could feel that Jack was still hard inside of him despite the fact that he had just come... and before he passes out from exhaustion, Mac decides he _had_ to find out how Jack tasted.

Jack hips stilled, probably because he didn't want to hurt Mac, and Mac blinked a few times to stay awake and he shifted, rolling over until Jack's cock slipped out of him. "Baby, what-" Jack started when Mac pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him, but he didn't get to finish because Mac licked into his mouth in a filthy kiss. He whined when Mac pulled back, but Mac just grinned down at him and slid lower, pressing a trail of sloppy kisses down Jack's chest.

Jack caught on to what he was doing right away and let out a gut punched groan. "Mac, you don't have to-"

"I want to," Mac interjected, hardly recognizing his own voice from how rough it sounded. He almost settled himself between Jack's legs, but thought better of it at the last second, crawling off the bed and on to the floor, sitting up on his knees and gesturing for Jack to stand.

"Fuck," Jack breathed out, staring at Mac with wide eyes for a few seconds before moving to the edge of the bed. He stood on shaky legs and walked up to Mac, looking down at him with a lustful gaze that made Mac shiver. Jack's cock was gorgeous, big and hard, covered in his own come, and Mac didn't waste any time, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Jack let out a broken moan, but Mac didn't let him recover and slowly sank lower until the head of Jack's cock hit the back of his throat.

Having no gag reflex was useful in this scenario and Mac was more than happy to exploit it. He would be lucky if he could talk tomorrow, but sitting in the cafe and apprehending Donahue shouldn't require much vocalizing. He swallowed around Jack's length and looked up at him, flattening out his tongue and reaching out to grab one of Jack's hands. He put it in his hair, and the invitation should be obvious: he wanted Jack to fuck his throat.

Jack moaned softly and reached out to touch Mac's cheek with his free hand, brushing his fingers over Mac's lips stretched around his clock. He moaned again and used his hand in Mac's hair to grip it tightly before he slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock was between Mac's lips. "You want me to fuck your mouth?" he asked, his voice rough, and he thrusted back in without waiting for a response, burying his cock deep in Mac's throat. "Want me to choke you with my cock?"

Mac moaned his approval and forced himself to relax completely, even as Jack's cock cut off his air. His eyelashes fluttered, and just when his vision started to swim Jack pulled back a little, just enough to let him breathe. Then he started thrusting in earnest, setting up a rhythm that would be problematic if Mac hadn't already given himself over to being used.

"Look at you, takin' it so pretty," Jack gasped. "Letting me use you like a good slut that you are." Mac closed his eyes for a moment, but then he opened them and looked up at Jack. He was met with his brown, dark eyes watching him hungrily and he moaned a little, and judging by the groan Jack let out he could feel it just fine.

Mac lost track of time, but he noticed how Jack's thrusts started to get more desperate and after a while Jack tugged on his hair. "Baby, I'm - I'm gonna-" he tried to warn him, but Mac just gripped his hips and pulled Jack closer.

With one last push in Jack was coming, flooding Mac's mouth with a rush of warm, salty liquid. He swallowed as much as he could, but some still leaked out of the corner of his lips, dribbling down his chin. He worked Jack through his orgasm with his tongue until he was soft and whimpering from oversensitivity. Then Jack pulled out of Mac's mouth and grasped him under the arms, pulling him back to the bed and wrapping him up in his embrace.

He mouthed at his jaw, licking his own come from his chin before pressing their lips together in a filthy kiss. He let out a throaty groan, his tongue devouring his mouth, and Mac kissed back, but he mostly let Jack take the lead. Jack's arms were tightly wrapped around him, one hand resting on his lower back while the other ran up and down between his shoulder blades, and it seemed Jack just couldn't get enough of kissing him. "God, you're so incredible," he mumbled into Mac's mouth, and while Mac had no idea what was so incredible about him, he was too tired to protest.

Eventually they broke apart, Jack pressing a parting kiss to his lips, his cheek, and then his nose, which made Mac smile. He reached over and set an alarm on his phone so they were not late for Donahue's lunch meeting, and then they snuggled up together and Mac had never felt so warm and safe. He stifled a yawn and nuzzled into Jack's chest. "Goodnight, Jack. Love you."

Jack's arms tightened around him and pulled him impossibly closer. "I love you too, darlin', so much," Jack murmured, and Mac felt him kiss the top of his head... and then everything went dark and silent as he let himself drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! Sorry we kept you waiting, but it's finally here!
> 
> Also... I wouldn't recommend reading that one in public either :)

The most annoying beeping sound in the universe startled Jack out of a sound sleep. He groaned, every part of his body aching now that he was conscious, and for a second he didn't remember why. That changed as soon as he shifted to grab his phone and silence the alarm... and felt strands of soft blond hair tickling his jaw. He looked down and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Mac's face resting against his chest, still slack with sleep. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him and Jack had to suppress a shiver when he thought about all the things they had done and how good they had felt.

Jack took a slow deep breath and tried to think about anything to else to prevent an inappropriate reaction, but it wasn't easy, especially when he looked down again. He let his gaze sweep over Mac, cataloguing the bruises on his body - the hand-shaped bruise on his throat, bite marks all over his shoulders, a bruise from the restraints on the wrist that was resting on Jack's chest... and Jack knew there were more on the parts of Mac hidden under the covers.

A part of him still felt guilty, even though Mac had assured him there was nothing to worry about, and he swallowed hard as he ran a gentle hand up and down Mac's spine. As much as he didn't want to wake him, they did have to get up and shower (again) if they wanted to make sure they were at the cafe before Donahue. He pressed a kiss to Mac's hair, then put his mouth near his ear and whispered, "Mac, baby, you've gotta wake up. Donahue's not gonna wait for us just because we're tired... and we also might miss our check out time."

Mac stirred a moment later, his eyes fluttering open, and then he let out a soft whine, snuggling closer and nuzzling Jack's chest. "Don't wanna," he mumbled, and as adorable as that was, they didn't really have a choice.

"I know you're tired, baby," Jack murmured, once again feeling guilty - he was the reason Mac had to stay up so long after all. "But this mission won't wrap up by itself."

Mac grunted in a way that suggested he didn't give a shit, and with a groan not dissimilar to Jack's from a moment ago he stretched out all his muscles, arching his back like a cat. "You're lucky I'm flexible or you'd be taking me to a hospital after last night," he grumbled, bringing up a hand to push his hair out of his face before he remembered it wasn't as long as it used to be. Then he leaned up and kissed Jack's cheek. "How are you?"

Jack's brain went offline for a few seconds as he imagined exactly how he could take advantage of Mac's flexibility in the future, but then he made a surprised sound. "Me? I'm good, baby. I should be asking _you_ that." He gently stroked Mac's back up and down, subtly looking him over again, but this time searching for injuries. "Are you sure I didn't... I didn't hurt you last night?" He knew he sounded like a broken record at this point, but he just... he needed to make sure.

Mac's expression went soft, and come to think of it, Jack was pretty sure he had only ever seen that softness directed at him. "I'm sure, Jack," he said, and his voice had an almost undetectable amount of gravel in it, like he had just smoked his first cigarette. "You would never hurt me. And I know that if I'd asked you to stop you would've - besides, you kept making sure I was okay, remember?"

Jack blinked at him and forced himself to focus and think about the night before... and when he pushed away all the lust and urgency, he did remember asking Mac if he was okay. "See? I'm all good," Mac murmured, apparently seeing in Jack's expression the moment he remembered. He then sighed and nuzzled Jack's chest again before sitting up a little. "We really have to get up, don't we?"

"Yeah, we really do," Jack confirmed, carding a hand through Mac's hair. Even in its shorter state it got messy super easily, and right now he had a raging case of bedhead. "You want the shower first?"

Mac flashed him one of those brilliant grins and leaned in to kiss his cheek before he crawled out of bed. "You just wanna watch my ass while I walk to the bathroom."

"Maybe," Jack conceded, and felt himself smiling too. "Or maybe I figure if we shower together we'll _never_ make it to Donahue's lunch date."

"Oh, for sure," Mac said, walking to the bathroom, and Jack swallowed hard because Mac was clearly swaying his hips - covered in bruises - on purpose. "Since you clearly can't keep your hands - and teeth - off me," Mac added, looking over his shoulder with a smirk, and then he disappeared in the bathroom while Jack forced himself to think about dead bodies to keep his dick down.

The longer he thought about putrefaction the easier it was to not get a boner, and eventually he let himself relax into the mattress. He almost fell back asleep to the white noise of the shower running, but then it shut off and Mac emerged in a towel and a billow of steam. "All yours," he said, and went to dig through his bag for clothes... which were presumably more of _Jack's_ clothes.

That realization immediately sent Jack back on the way to an instant boner, so he shook his head and got up, hoping a shower would help him stop feeling so goddamn horny. He stepped into the shower cabin and turned on a water, cold at first to shock his dick enough to make it cooperative.

He soaped himself up and cleaned the remnants of last night off his body... and sharp pains in certain places reminded him that he wasn't Mac's age anymore. His back was killing him, so he let the stream of water beat on it for a while, then hopped out and brushed his teeth. By the time he was back in the room Mac was dressed and he was fixing Jack's leather cuff on his wrist over the bruise Jack noticed earlier. He took one look at Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Does your back hurt? I could walk on it for you before we go."

Jack looked at him for a moment. "How on earth can you tell?" he eventually asked, walking up closer. "It hurts a little, but I'll be fine, baby," he said, and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist, tugging closer. He looked him up and down and smiled, fiddling with the collar of the shirt Mac's wearing. "That's mine."

"The lines near your eyes get deeper when you're uncomfortable," Mac explained, smiling back at him as he slid his arms around Jack's neck. His expression turned a little sheepish when he added, "I sort of only brought your wardrobe with me. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Jack murmured, and leaned in to kiss him. He deliberately kept it brief, nuzzling at Mac's cheek when he pulled back. "Now, let's go get this over with so we can head home and not leave your bed for a week."

Mac smirked. "A week? That's ambitious," he murmured, mouthing at Jack's jaw. "You sure you can handle that, old man? Wouldn't want to wear you out."

Jack snorted and pulled back to give him a pointed look. "If I recall, I wasn't the one who was worn out last night, kid," he retorted, raising his eyebrow. "You better worry about yourself, gorgeous."

Mac punched him in the shoulder lightly as they grabbed their bags and exited the hotel room. "Are we really going to turn sex into a competition?"

"I don't see why not," Jack replied, nudging him in the ribs while they rode down to the lobby in the elevator. "We do that with everything else."

They checked out at the front desk and threw their bags into the rental car for the trip to the airport later. As they walked to the cafe Mac texted with Matty to make sure the strike team that would take possession of Donahue was in place, and Jack kind of couldn't help but watch him, feeling completely smitten.

"You're staring," Mac commented without looking up from his phone, and Jack just smiled, not caring about being caught.

"Can't help it, baby, you're just too damn gorgeous," he replied, and his smile widened when Mac blushed prettily. Jack tried not to think about how good Mac looked in his jacket because he couldn't afford to get distracted now.

The weight of his gun at the small of his back helped to keep him centered, and when they arrived at the cafe they took a table outside, since it was fairly warm for fall and Donahue would probably think he was less likely to be overheard near the street. Mac went inside and orders some coffees and lunch for them while Jack kept an eye out, but so far there was no sign of Donahue or a potential Russian asset.

Mac came back a moment later and took a seat in the chair opposite Jack and immediately hooked their ankles together. Jack flashed him a surprised smile and Mac just grinned back and leaned in. "We're supposed to act like a couple, right?"

"Mhmm, I don't think that'll take much acting," Jack said, reaching across the table for one of Mac's hands and lacing their fingers together. His back wasn't happy with the angle, but Jack didn't much care... at least until he thought about what Mac had said earlier regarding the lines around his eyes. "Mac... do you... is the age difference a problem? Between us, I mean."

Mac's brows furrowed and he tilted his head a little as he looked at Jack with pure confusion written on his face. "What?" he asked, and while he looked like an adorable puppy, Jack couldn't really think about that now. "Jack, of course it's not a problem. Where is this coming from?" His eyes widened. "Is that because I called you an old man earlier? I was just teasing, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head and squeezed his hand. "No, no, it's got nothing to do with that, I just- " He stopped himself when a taxi pulled up to the curb near the cafe and Donahue got out of the back, leaning in to pay his driver. "Don't turn around, Donahue's here. Is the strike team in position?"

"Yeah, they're all set," Mac replied, immediately switching to the work mode, although he squeezed Jack's hand tightly and leaned in to whisper: "We'll talk later, okay?"

Jack nodded and continued to subtly watch Donahue who after glancing around took another table outside, just like they had thought he would. "He took a seat and he's clearly waiting for someone," Jack told Mac, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when he saw how skittish Donahue was.

"Is he checking his watch like he's on a first date and he's afraid he's getting stood up?" Mac asked, amusement in his voice.

"Phone, but yeah," Jack replied, but luckily for them, Donahue's buyer arrived about five minutes after he does. "Remember, we've gotta wait until we see them make an exchange, then we can grab them both."

Since Mac couldn't see Donahue and his buddy without turning around it was up to Jack to watch them. He chatted with Mac so they didn't seem suspicious sitting there in silence and he kept one eye on their targets. "Uh oh," he muttered about fifteen minutes into the meeting. "Something's wrong. The buyer is getting angry."

"That's not good," Mac commented, and he started tapping out a message to the strike team on his phone. Jack was watching Donahue and his not so friendly companion more intently now, so he saw it when the Russian reached under his jacket and pulled out an Uzi. Right as aimed at Donahue and pulled the trigger Jack tackled Mac to the ground, shouting for the other patrons to get down in broken Romanian.

Everybody around started screaming in panic and running away - it's chaos. "Mac, you good?" Jack asked, and when Mac nodded he lifted his head to look around. "Shit, Donahue is dead," he said when he saw the body on the ground. "And his buddy is running away. We need to get him."

They both got to their feet and started running after the Russian, but thankfully the strike team beat them to the punch - literally. They skidded around a corner just in time to see Ford hitting the Russian in the face with the butt of his rifle. "Hey, boys!" he called, raising a hand in greeting as the guy fell to the ground, knocked out cold. "You guys okay? We heard the shots and figured he might be running."

"Yeah, we're fine," Jack said, wiping his forehead although they weren't running long enough for him to even get breathless. He turned to Mac and almost reached for him to check if he was okay, but he stopped himself - he didn't know how Mac felt about others knowing about the development in their relationship. "Hoss, you good?" he asked instead, and Mac nodded, waving him off.

"Donahue is dead," he told Ford, and a moment later they were joined by Brooks - or DB for short, the team leader.

"Yeah, and it's a mess," he said with a grim look on his face. "I called Matty, she's dealing with the cops now. We're supposed to take our Russian friend away and she wanted me to tell you that your jet is waiting for you."

"Awesome," Jack said, sticking his fist out for a bump from DB and Ford. "Thanks, dudes."

Mac nudged him and they took the long way around to their rental car in order to avoid the police and rubberneckers. They got in and headed for the airport, Jack holding his hand out and smiling when Mac took it in both of his and started playing with his fingers.

"This may be one of the shortest missions I've ever been on," he commented, keeping the eyes on the road and easily driving with one hand. "Matty's gonna say it was a total waste of time."

"Well," Mac started, and Jack heard a smile in his voice. "I wouldn't say a _total_ waste of time, if you know what I mean."

Jack smiled too, putting on his turn signal and heading into the airport parking lot. "Mhmm, yeah, I guess us pulling our heads out of our asses was a good thing. And the fantastic sex was a plus."

They returned the rental car and grabbed their bags, breezing through security and heading for the Phoenix jet. It was insane how much had changed since the last time they were on this plane... and now they were going to be on it for fourteen hours again. Alone.

Jack immediately cursed himself and his brain for even heading in that direction. For all he knew Mac was exhausted and he was going to sleep through the entire flight, plus he somehow doubted Mac would be into sex in a semi-public place like their jet.

They said hello to the pilots when they boarded the plane and then took their seats, only this time they sat next to each other. They fastened their seatbelts for the take off and soon enough they were in the air. "What are the odds of Matty popping up on that screen during our flight back?" Mac suddenly asked, gesturing at the screen in the back of the plane that they sometimes used for debriefing during the flight.

"Uh... I don't know?" Jack said, the confusion he was feeling seeping into his voice. He watched as Mac got up and went over to check out the screen, finding some wires and unplugging them a moment later. That made Jack raise his eyebrows, looking up at Mac as he sauntered to the front of the plane next, locking the door between them and the pilots in their soundproofed cockpit. "Mac? What are you doin'?"

"Nothing," Mac replied casually with a shrug which made Jack even more suspicious. He watched as Mac walked over to the couch on the side of the plane and sat down there instead of his previous seat. "Hey, can you come here and help me with something?" Mac called out, bending down until Jack couldn't see him, and Jack just sighed because as confused as he was, it was always better to do what Mac asked for and it usually made sense in the end.

He stood up and walked over to the couch, wondering what Mac was up to now and hoping it didn't involve blowing anything up. "Mac, what are you-"

He let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly got tugged down until he was sitting on the couch and then Mac was straddling his legs and grinning at him. "Hi, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile back in the face of Mac's obvious giddiness. "Hi, Mac." He let himself be drawn in for a kiss, Mac's elegant hands framing his face, and he shuddered just a little when Mac's tongue licked its way into Jack's mouth. His hands sort of automatically went to Mac's ass, squeezing lightly through his pants... and he pulled back and raised an eyebrow when that made Mac chuckle. "Something funny, baby?"

"Kinda," Mac murmured, nuzzling Jack's cheek, still smiling. "I have a... surprise for you. But we'll get there in a minute." He pressed their lips together again, his tongue immediately slipping back into Jack's mouth, and Jack couldn't help but groan a little. Kissing Mac was addictive and his weight felt great in his lap, so Jack's brain kind of shut off for a moment, but then he started wondering what exactly Mac is planning. Disconnecting the screen, locking the cockpit...

"Mac," he mumbled into his mouth. "Are you up to what I'm thinkin' you're up to?"

Mac broke the kiss to scrape his teeth along Jack's jaw, not seeming to mind risking beard burn. "That depends," he said, voice dropped to something low and sultry that made Jack's dick twitch in his pants. "If you think I'm trying to get you to fuck me senseless on this flight... then yes, I guess I'm up to exactly what you're thinking I'm up to."

Jack's brain froze for a moment before he forced it back online, his hands resting on Mac's hips and gripping them tightly. "Fuck, baby," he breathed out with wide eyes, his dick rapidly getting on with the program and twitching again. "Didn't think you'd want that, but I'm definitely not complaining."

"Why wouldn't I want it?" Mac asked, blinking at him guilelessly... but there was a spark of mischief in those baby blues too. He reached for Jack's jacket and helped him shrug out of it, doing the same himself a moment later along with unbuttoning his shirt and sliding that off too. That exposed all the bruises and bites from the night before and Jack groaned, dragging him in to suck another mark against his pulse point.

"Thought you'd be tired," Jack mumbled, running his hands up and down Mac's back, nipping on his bruised skin. "Or that a jet would be too... public."

"We're up in the air, Jack," Mac said, moaning softly when Jack's continued to nip on his neck. "I don't think we're gonna get caught... though that's definitely something to explore in the future." He tugged on Jack's t-shirt impatiently. "You're bad influence, babe."

Jack grinned wickedly against Mac's skin, nosing at his jaw before he sank his teeth into the skin surrounding his birthmark. He pulled away as Mac whined and rocked his hips down a little, leaning back to pull off his t-shirt. Then he grabbed Mac's feet one at a time and took off his boots, reaching around him to do the same for himself a moment later. "Would you believe that's what it says in my high school yearbook? Bad influence?"

"Definitely," Mac replied, his voice already sounding breathless much to Jack's satisfaction. Mac's hands were exploring his chest, something he didn't get a chance to do the night before, and Jack couldn't help but shiver when his long fingers pressed against some of his most sensitive scars. Moaning, his bit down on Mac's bruised collarbone and slid his hands to unbuckle Mac's belt and open his pants which were obviously Jack's.

He wriggled out of them without leaving Jack's lap and then propped himself up on his knees so Jack could take off his own pants. They were down to their underwear and Mac dropped his weight into Jack's lap again, grinding them together and moaning as he dove in for another kiss. His movements were enthusiastic and for a split second Jack swore he felt something... almost plasticky against his thigh but ignored it, caught up in tongue-fucking Mac's mouth and groping every part of him he could reach.

It felt incredible and Jack lost track of time for a bit. Eventually Mac pulled back and he looked truly sinful with dark eyes and kiss swollen lips, and Jack wanted nothing more than to make him fall apart as many times as he could. "So," Mac started on a low voice. "What do you wanna do to-"

He got interrupted and startled by his phone ringing somewhere on the floor where his pants had landed. Mac rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab the phone while Jack was trying to decide on what he wanted to do to him. "Hey, Matty, what's up?" Mac answered the phone and put it on speaker, and Jack got an evil idea.

"Everything okay on the flight?" Matty asked, and Jack slowly ran his hand up Mac's chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipple and loving how Mac fought to stay quiet.

"Yeah, it's all good. W-why?" Mac replied, voice mostly steady and Jack grinned against his neck where he was sucking another bruise.

"I tried connecting with the plane to debrief you, but apparently the device has been disconnected." Jack snickered silently, wondering what excuse Mac would come up with, and he slid his other hand down Mac's back, slipping it inside his underwear to grope his ass... and he froze when he felt _something_ there.

It almost felt like... _no_ , it couldn't be. He circled his finger around the piece of plastic and... it was _definitely_ a buttplug. The thought of Mac keeping something inside himself since the hotel made Jack flush hot all over, and he barely heard what Mac said next. "I have no idea what's wrong with the plane's comms, Matty." He sounded remarkably normal, and when he met Jack's gaze he _winked_ , wriggling back into the pressure of Jack's hand against the end of the plug. "I'm sure if the problem was serious the pilots would've told us."

"You're probably right," Matty conceded, sighing. "Just be here for a debrief the day after tomorrow, okay? I'll call if I need you before then."

"Alright," Mac said, and then he hung up, tossing the phone away and turning to face Jack again. "Surprise?"

Jack stared at him with wide eyes and then he nudged the buttplug with his fingers and Mac let out a soft moan. "Fuck, baby," he said, lust and amazement in his voice. "When did you- _how_ did you-"

"I snuck down to the lobby after you fell asleep," Mac interjected, breath hitching as Jack tugged on the buttplug a little before nudging it forward again. "You'd be amazed what they'll sell you in expensive hotels if you're willing to pay for it." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack's ear in an imitation of what Jack kept doing the night before, adding in a whisper, "Your come is still inside me."

Jack let out a low growl and crashed their lips together in a hard kiss. He tugged on Mac's underwear until he managed to get it off and then he broke the kiss, biting down on Mac's lower lip. "You're impossible," he murmured, and then he grabbed Mac around the waist and tossed him in the couch until he was lying on his stomach and then he crawled on top of him.

He yanked down his own underwear before he dropped his weight on top of Mac, both of them groaning at the friction. "You're gonna have to keep quiet, baby," Jack told him, slipping one arm under Mac's chest, his hand circling his throat teasingly. "That cockpit is soundproofed, but if you start screamin' like you did last night our pilots are gonna know exactly what we're doin' out here. I don't think that's something you want..." He used his other hand to give the buttplug a wiggle, moving it in slow circles inside Mac's body. "Or is it?"

Mac let out a long moan and Jack could feel his throat vibrating under his hand. "That's not really an answer, baby," he murmured in his ear, sucking on the lobe and continuing to tease him with the plug. "You want them to know what we're doin', how well you take my cock?" He shifted a little until his cock slipped between Mac's ass cheeks and he groaned, hips twitching a little. "You want 'em to hear how I'm usin' you as many times as I want?"

"Fuck, Jack," Mac whispered, voice cracking, one of his legs hanging off the edge of the couch to give Jack more access. "No, I... I don't want them to know."

"Then we'll both have to keep it down," Jack said, gentling his words a little as he leaned in to kiss the back of Mac's neck. As much fun as the dirty talk and the thought of getting caught might have been, the reality had serious consequences that neither of them wanted. He moved his hand up from Mac's throat to cover his mouth as he eased the buttplug out of his hole and took some lube from it, replacing it with two of his fingers. "God, you're so ready for me - do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?"

Mac shook his head as much as he could with Jack's hand on his mouth, and while Jack could feel his hot breath on his palm, Mac wasn't resisting. "It's so fucking hot, baby," Jack groaned in Mac's ear, fucking him with his fingers, and he could tell when he found his prostate because Mac's body jolted and he let out a muffled moan. "And so is you giving yourself up to me like that."

Mac shuddered underneath him, fingers clawing at the couch cushions and whining when Jack slipped a third finger in alongside the first two. It wasn't necessary considering how loose Mac was already, but he did it just to hear the noises Mac desperately tried to conceal. With a final tap to his prostate Jack drew his fingers back, slicking up his cock with the mixture of lube and come from Mac's hole before he slowly started pushing inside.

He removed his hand from Mac's mouth, wondering if he could keep quiet by himself. Once he bottomed out he stilled and leaned down to nip on Mac's ear again and the soft skin behind it. "Fuck, how can you be still so tight?" he groaned, grinding his hips forward a little, and considered Mac's soft whimpers as a green light to pull back and start thrusting into him lightly. His hand found its way to Mac's throat again, but he just rested it there, not doing anything... yet.

He knew when he hit Mac's prostate because he pressed his face into the couch and let out a muffled moan that dissolved into a sob when Jack kept grinding against it. He pulled back and squeezed Mac's throat lightly, choking him on his next thrust in and almost blacking out from how hard he clenched down around his cock. " _Shit_ , you take it so well, such a good little slut. Can't believe you got yourself ready so I could fuck you as soon as we were done with work."

Mac didn't reply - he couldn't because Jack choked him again, his hips pushing inside him even harder. His throat vibrated under Jack's hand and he knew the scream he would have let out would have been loud, but thankfully he could barely make any noise like that. "You love it, don’t you?" Jack murmured, rocking into him and biting down on his shoulder. "That's why you walked around all day filled with my come."

Mac nodded frantically and that only served to turn Jack on even more if that was possible, and without warning he felt himself starting to come, circling his hips into it and pressing his face into Mac's back to muffle his moans. Come leaked out around his cock and Jack pushed it back in with his fingertips, teasing along Mac's rim. He was still hard inside him and nowhere near done - but Mac hadn't come yet, which just wouldn't do. "How about I fuck you through this whole flight?" Jack suggested, rasping the words into Mac's ear and punctuating them with a squeeze of his throat. "Then I'll put the plug back in, keep you all ready for me when we get back to the house. Would you like that, baby?" When Mac didn't answer, Jack smacked his bruised ass with his free hand. "You can breathe - speak up."

"Y-yes, Jack," Mac whispered, his voice shaking as he tried to push back against Jack's cock, but Jack spanked him again and pinned him down with his hips. "I w-want that, Jack, please."

"And you called me insatiable," Jack murmured with a smirk, sucking a bruise into Mac's shoulder. "But look at you, begging to be fucked all _day_ long."

"Feels s-so good," Mac said, hoarse and desperate, a moan turning to a choke when Jack squeezed his throat. "Want it all the time, a-as much as you'll give m-me."

"Who could say no to that?" Jack wondered aloud, pumping his hips in and out of Mac at a steady, hard pace. "Can you come like this, like the whore you are? Or do you need me to touch you?"

"N-no, I can-" Mac cut off to moan quietly when Jack slammed into him harder. "I wanna c-come like this."

"Good answer," Jack mumbled, and tightened his fingers around Mac's throat, pounding into him slower but harder. "And you're such a good boy, so obedient for me." He let Mac breathe but only for a few seconds before choking him again, loving how his body jolted and he writhed underneath him.

He thrusted into Mac as hard as he could, not showing him any mercy as he continued to hit his prostate on every other thrust. His movements were also grinding Mac's cock into the couch below him, and it didn't take much longer for Mac to come, his muscles tensing as he writhed, trying to scream his pleasure but not able to because of Jack's hand around his throat.

"So beautiful," Jack murmured, fucking him through the orgasm and squeezing his throat harder before letting go. Mac gulped in a breath and going pliant underneath him, panting harshly, and Jack sucked on his earlobe, his hips lazily grinding into him. "That's one," he whispered, biting down on the lobe a little harder and smirking. "Should I keep goin'?"

"P-Please, don't stop," Mac begged, and yelped when Jack spanked him before grabbing his hips, urging him to move to the floor. He pulled until Mac was up on his knees, Jack's hand in his hair pressing his face into the carpet, then he buried himself back inside Mac's wet warmth in one brutal thrust.

"Jesus, baby, you feel so fucking good. How long can I fuck you, huh? Will you let me keep doing this until I come again?" Another smack to his ass as Jack rocked in and out of him. "I could even stay inside you after I come, get hard again, fuck you until you can't walk."

Mac kept gasping and whimpering with every thrust, and he still felt so tight around Jack that he could barely see straight. "K-keep fucking me," Mac whispered in a broken voice, slightly muffled by the carpet. " _P-please_."

Jack groaned loudly and threw his head back, closing his eyes for a moment, his hips still moving steadily in and out of Mac. It felt incredible and completely sinful - no one had ever let him fuck them like that, dip into his... rough and darker side during sex, and now that he had let it out, he couldn't get enough. "Oh baby, I'm gonna _ruin_ you," he growled, and he pulled back entirely only to slam inside Mac again, hard enough to move him forward on the floor, his hand still holding him down.

Mac's whimpers and sobs were being muffled by the carpet, and Jack set a fast, bruising pace that had Mac crying openly underneath him in a matter of minutes - and now that Jack knew he _likes_ that, there was no way he was going to stop. He kept hammering into Mac's lax body, but it wasn't the same as when he was being spanked or choked, which never failed to make his hole spasm around Jack's cock. So Jack got both arms underneath Mac's shoulders and hauled him upright, sitting back against the couch and sliding one hand up to Mac's throat, the other one slapping his thigh. "Make me come. Now."

Mac let out a broken moan, slumping against Jack's chest, so Jack slapped his thigh again, squeezing his throat. "Come on, baby," he growled in his ear, thrusting up into him and urging him to move. "Be a good slut and get me off." Mac's throat fluttered under his fingers, so he let him breathe, and after a moment Mac's hips twitched as he started rolling them down. "Good boy," Jack murmured when Mac whimpered, but kept moving slowly, taking Jack's cock even deeper now that he was sitting in his lap like that.

It felt incredible, every little undulation of Mac's hips sending sparks right up Jack's spine. "Oh yeah, darlin', that's it," he groaned next to Mac's ear, gripping his hip with one hand and choking him with the other every time he did something that felt particularly good. "You're such a slut for me, aren't you? Such a slut for my cock?"

Jack loosened his grip on his throat, but kept his hand right there, rubbing Mac's skin with his thumb. "I am," Mac gasped, slamming his hips down a bit harder and making Jack groan loudly. "I am a s-slut for you. Only you."

"That's right, only I get to see you like that," Jack growled, thrusting up and cutting Mac's air off. "Touch you like that."

His body twitched and clenched around Jack's cock, trying to milk Jack's orgasm from him, sucking in a harsh breath when Jack allowed it. "Only you," he repeated, grinding down on Jack's cock again - and when Jack moved his hand to check, Mac was hard again. "N-No one else, I'll never want a-anyone else."

Those words made something possessive coil low in his stomach, but also something warm - he was sure that once he wasn't horny mess, his heart was going to happily flutter because of that. But right now... right now Jack growled again, a truly animal sound, and he pushed on Mac's throat until he rested his head on his shoulder. He gripped his throat tightly and braced his other hand on the floor and started thrusting up into Mac as hard as he could, matching his thrusts with squeezing Mac's throat. "You're mine, baby," he panted, biting down on his shoulder. "Mine."

It seemed like Mac would have responded but he couldn't, Jack's hand was preventing him from doing much more than breathing shallowly each time Jack allowed it. He could feel himself getting close, wondered if this would be it or if he could go one more round - and then he wasn't wondering anymore, the hot bubble in his lower back bursting. Jack came so hard his vision grayed out at the edges, hips continuing to twitch and grind into Mac's abused body, his hand squeezing his throat and not letting go.

Mac sobbed silently, his body shaking, and Jack took a moment to look down at his face, at his wide, fluttering eyes and lips moving soundlessly, and how he looked when he gulped in air when Jack loosened his grip. He still hadn't come, his cock hard against his stomach, and Jack smirked, keeping his hand on his bruised throat, teasingly massaging it with his fingers while his other hand slowly slid up and down Mac's chest. "That felt so good, baby, you're so good for me," he murmured. "How do you wanna come? I'm feelin' generous, so how about you pick what you want me to do?"

Mac stared up at him, blinking for a second as he tried to get his brain to work. "Would you..." His voice broke, and he had to clear his throat and try again. "Would you... blow me?"

Jack grinned and nuzzled his temple. "Sure, darlin' - but only on one condition." When Mac made a questioning sound, Jack added, "You've gotta wear that buttplug until we get home."

Mac's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly, causing Jack to chuckle and kiss his cheek. He gripped Mac's hips and pushed him up until his cock slipped out of him and Mac got on his hands and knees on the floor on his own. His ass cheeks were red and Jack felt hot all over when he saw his come dripping out of him. He grabbed the buttplug from the couch and slowly pushed it inside Mac, smiling when Mac trembled and whimpered softly. Once the plug was securely in place, Jack hoisted Mac up and laid him down on his back on the couch, avoiding the spot where Mac had come earlier, and he settled between his legs.

To be honest, through all of their fucking, Jack hadn't paid much attention to Mac's cock. But now that he was up close and personal with it, he got to take his sweet time getting familiar. He wrapped his hand around the base and put his lips over the head, sucking lightly and looking up at Mac. He was already covered in his own come so Jack got to taste him, and he found himself wanting more immediately.

Mac moaned softly and his hips twitched weakly, but other than that he didn't move and Jack realized he was just too exhausted. The fact that he was the reason Mac was so worn out made Jack very happy with himself and if he could he would definitely smirk. Instead, he sank lower, taking more of Mac's cock into his mouth, and he bobbed his head up and down, loving the soft gasps and mewls Mac was letting out.

Eventually he was able to swallow around Mac's length, which earned him some weak pawing at his shoulders and Mac whispering, "Jack... m'so close." He slipped his hand under Mac's ass and toyed with the buttplug, circling it with his finger before pressing down, and that was all it took for Mac to fall over the edge. He let out a low sound and came, hips arching off the couch as he spilled down Jack's throat.

Jack swallowed everything and worked Mac with his tongue until he was soft in his mouth and whimpered quietly. He let go of his cock and sat up, and grabbed Mac under his shoulders and gently tugged him until he was curled up in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and licked into his mouth, kissing him slowly and letting Mac taste himself on his tongue. Mac kissed back, but barely, so after a moment Jack broke the kiss and let him bury his face in his neck, holding him close. "Are you okay, baby?" he murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Mac made a noise against his throat that sounded vaguely like a yes. He cuddled as close to Jack as he could, not moving an inch even when Jack reached behind them for the blanket on the back of the couch and spread it over them both. "You know I was only tryin' to rile you up with the buttplug thing, right?" Jack said, rubbing a hand up and down Mac's back. "You can take it out if you want to."

"I know," Mac said softly, his lips moving against Jack's neck. "But I'm... I'm fine."

"Okay," Jack murmured, holding him tighter, and eventually Mac's breathing went back to normal. "Hey, darlin'?" he asked quietly after a moment, and Mac made a questioning sound. "I know that I told you I like things rough in bed..." he said, sliding one hair into Mac's hair and gently running his fingers through it. "But I am also completely on board with going easy, so if you want some vanilla sex, all you need to do is say so."

Mac smiled against Jack's skin, squeezing at his hip. "Maybe we could try that when we get home? I'm not sure I'm up for anything else."

"How about we try a nap first?" Jack countered, finding himself stifling a yawn. "I know I make my godly amount of sex appeal seem effortless, but if I don't get more than four hours of sleep at some point I may just pass out on top of you."

Mac chuckled quietly and when he pulled back Jack's breath got knocked out of him when he looked down into those gorgeous blue eyes. "And here I started to think it was impossible to wear you out," Mac teased, his voice soft and sleepy. "Do you think we should get dressed first?" he asked with a yawn, and it was the cutest thing ever. "Just in case?"

"Probably a good idea," Jack conceded, even though he would love more than anything to be snuggled up skin-to-skin with Mac under this blanket forever. They shifted around until they could grab their clothes and start putting them on, both of them moving slower than they normally would have. "Oh wow, you're getting a taste of what it's like to be an old man. How does it feel, darlin'?"

"It sucks," Mac grumbled, but his eyes were glinting and Jack knew he wasn't really annoyed. "Didn't know it was so hard to be you."

"Oh yeah, it's a challenge," Jack joked, and smiled when Mac leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Once they were dressed they snuggled back on the couch, Mac crawling immediately on top of him and curling up in his lap. "Jack? Do you... do you think anyone will find out?" he asked, eyeing the still wet spot on the couch, but he didn't sound too worried. "About what we did here?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. I mean, how could they? We were quiet enough that the pilots didn't hear us... I think. And as far as I know the only camera on this plane is in the monitor that you unplugged." He carded an absent hand through Mac's hair. "Speaking of people... finding out about things... did you want to tell the others about us? Or... is this something you'd rather keep a secret?"

"What?" Mac asked, his eyes widening. "Of course not, I don't wanna hide this. Do... do you?"

"No, baby," Jack murmured, relief spreading through him. "I just... wanted to make sure."

Mac was quiet for a moment and then tilted his head up to kiss his jaw. "Since we're talking about stuff... how about we get back to that conversation that got interrupted by Donahue arriving? About you worrying about our age difference?"

Jack sighed. He had hoped that Mac had somehow forgotten about that, but he should have known better - the kid had a mind like a steel trap. "That was another thing I just wanted to... check," he said haltingly, and when Mac made a curious sound he clarified, "That you weren't bothered by it. I'm old enough to be your dad, dude."

"No, you're not," Mac immediately protested, sitting up a little. "I mean, technically I guess you could be if you knocked someone up when you were seventeen..." He trailed off and then shook his head. "Not the point. Jack, it doesn't bother me, it never has. Why should I care you're older than me? I'm pretty sure mentally we're the same age anyway."

That made Jack smile, and he leaned in to give Mac a kiss. "I love you," he murmured, and his smile only widened when he heard Mac whisper the words back. "Also, for the record, I think your mental age is like... 250, hoss. You're _way_ smarter than me." He held Mac impossibly close. "I can't wait to get back to your place and sleep for a week."

"You are smart, Jack. And I don't think Matty will let us sleep for a week," Mac murmured, snuggling into Jack's chest. "Also, I'm glad you assumed I'm taking you back to my place. Actually, I'm never letting you leave." That made Jack pause and he swallowed, not wanting to read too much into that, but... "This is me asking you to move in with me," Mac whispered a moment later. "In case that wasn't clear."

"I didn't want to presume anything," Jack said, something warm and content unfurling in his chest. "But yes. The answer is yes, I'll move in with you."

"Good," Mac said, and the next thing Jack knew he was asleep, breathing slow and even, his whole body relaxed.

Jack blinked in surprise and then smiled softly as he watched Mac. He was beautiful like that - well, he was always beautiful - and Jack couldn't stop staring, his mind blown that Mac apparently felt completely safe in his arms... despite knowing what Jack’s capable of.

He was feeling pretty tired himself, though, and yawned so hard his jaw cracks. So as much as he would like to watch Mac sleep for the rest of the flight, he shut his eyes instead, slumping down into the couch cushions.

He slipped into sleep with little effort, and had nothing but pleasant dreams.


End file.
